A Place to Call Home
by purehalo
Summary: When Dean falls ill Sam brings him back to Grace and Nicki. Set after 'The Scent'. Lots of sick Dean, worried Sam and mothering Grace!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : One day i won't need one of the these

Firstly , Happy New Year to everyone, i hope you had a great Christmas xxx

Secondly, many peaple were asking for another story with Grace and Nicki from my story 'The Scent' . I love you for asking for more!! So here it is, with a big, huge, healthy dose of Sick!Dean for you. I realise there are many stories out there at the moment with sick Dean but this is the only one with Grace and Nicki! LOL! You don't need to have read The Scent to enjoy this but it might help in order to know who the characters are.

Really hope you enjoy xxx

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Grace stood by the side of the road, her breath leaving a slow trail from her mouth into the sky above. She hugged her arms across her body and willed the time to speed up.

She felt like she had when she was five years old expectantly waiting for Santa. Only this time it wasn't a sleigh bringing her Santa and his reindeer.

It was an Impala bringing her the boys back for another visit.

So much time had passed since the last time they had stayed. They usually stayed a week but last time they only managed a couple of days before their work took them away again, away from Grace. She'd fussed, fed and mothered them. Enjoying every second of their company. No kidnappings, no injuries to tend to and no worry and sleepless nights to lose. The makeshift family had enjoyed a few days together, relaxing and bathing in the love surrounding them. The boys had looked tired, had seemed disheartened yet each time Grace had approached the subject , either together or separately, they had smiled, looked down , and said they were fine. Honestly Grace. No need to worry.

But she did, oh how she did. She knew they lived a dangerous life. She may not know the details but from what she had seen that first time, from what little she had gleamed from snippets of conversation, she knew.

Grace leaned forward expectantly as a car sounded up the main street, only to pass with barely an acknowledgment of her.

Not them. Not yet.

Her eyes travelled along the street, following the trail of the car, past the garage, past the diner, on up through the town heading toward the interstate. So many people drove through town on their way to a better place, yet to Grace, this was the better place. The people here had pulled together and kept their town afloat. Each resident bailing water and keeping their heads high. They would survive, they wouldn't abandon this place. Run down and looked over by outsiders, yet to the people that lived here, this was home. This was a place to lay your hat and allow the love and respect everyone had for each other to soothe your troubles away.

She loved the people and she loved this place.

"Any sign of them yet Aunt Grace?"

Nicki came to stand next to the older woman, her hand around her waist as she hugged her warmth toward her.

"Not yet baby, those boys are never on time."

"Did Sam say a time Aunt?"

"Well, no."

Nicki smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her Aunt's cheek. She waved across the road as Jason pulled out of the garage in the tow truck, he pulled up beside the women.

"Ol' man Rosenbaum has broken down just off the highway again, I'll be late home sweetheart but I guess you and Grace will have your hands full anyway."

Nicki pulled herself up to the open window and kissed Jason tenderly and slowly on the lips.

"I'll be home once the boys are settled, maybe this time I'll cook dinner for you?"

"Yeah ok, although, really, it's no problem, I like cooking, and you'll be tired."

"You don't like my cooking?"

Grace chuckled behind Nicki but quickly hid her amusement as her niece turned to frown.

"It's not that I don't like your cooking sweetheart, it's just I like cooking. I really gotta go."

"Yes you really do."

Jason flashed Nicki his most charming smile, mentally high-fiving himself as she melted before him and leant in for another kiss.

"Maybe someday I'll teach you to cook."

Before Nicki could retort Jason gunned the engine, leaving behind a trail of dust and laughter as he drove off up the main street.

Nicki stood looking after him, unaware of the appraising look of Grace. She was so proud of her niece, she had blossomed here. Had found her feet and learnt how to use them, walking forward and finding her way. After almost a year with her aunt Nicki had moved out, into an apartment above the diner where she now worked. Together Nicki and Jason had worked on making their home as welcoming as Grace's. Together they had found a part of themselves they had lost. Together they were complete. And if Grace admitted it, not that she ever would, she was slightly jealous.

Turning toward Grace, Nicki hooked her thumb up the street and smiled broadly.

"They're here."

Walking forward both women waited patiently as the purr of the Impala grew closer. Nicki waved as Sam pulled into the motel's car park and killed the engine.

He leapt from the car and straight into Grace's open arms, almost losing himself in the embrace.

"Oh baby it's good to see you again."

"You too Grace. Nicki you're looking good."

"Not looking to bad yourself there Sam."

Sam pried himself from Grace and gave Nicki a bear hug, lifting her from the ground and playfully shaking her.

Grace made her way round to the passenger side of the Impala, followed by Sam and Nicki.

"How is he?"

"He fell asleep about two hours ago, he's been sick and his temperature was up to 103."

Dean slept on, slouched in the passenger seat, his head against the window. He was covered with a blanket and oblivious to the concerned eyes taking in his appearance. Small beads of sweat collected on his forehead, occasionally forming themselves into a coalition and making a lazy trail down his face.

"I'm sorry to burden you Grace but we were so close and I'm worried he's really.."

"Hush Sam, you did the right thing. I would have beaten you senseless had you not called."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Grace smiled and winked at the younger man, her eyes danced with a happiness and light. Any excuse to have these two in her lives and she was a happy woman. Just a shame that this visit centred around a sick Dean. Usually the visits were full of fun and laughter.

"Ok, well, I have your room ready."

Sam looked toward the room marked 4, it was then that he realised he'd parked directly in front of it. Grace gave them the same room each visit. Said it was their room whenever they wanted. Funny how that room had ingrained itself on Sam. He smiled again at Grace as he realised she had the front door open and ready for them.

"You gonna carry him in Sam?"

"I think he'd shoot me if I tried Nicki."

"Yeah I bet he would, I'm gonna wake him up."

Sam smiled and stepped back as Nicki walked round to the drivers side, settling herself behind the wheel. She paused, hands gripping the wheel and imagined driving the car on a long dirt road. No one for miles, thoughts lost in the scenery as the car sped along carrying her to a destination unknown.

Grace cleared her throat loudly and Sam tried to hide his smirk.

Before her cheeks could redden further Nicki pulled herself from her daydream and leaned over to Dean. Still fast asleep. She laid the back of her hand against his brow and frowned.

"Dean?"

No response.

"Dean?" This time she shook his shoulder slightly and he stirred, tried to bat away her hand but gave up when he couldn't free his from the blanket.

"J'st little lon'r Sammy."

"Dean it's Nicki, come on man, wake up."

"Nicki?"

"Yeah, hey there gorgeous. You gotta wake up so we can get you in bed."

"Oh I bet you'd love that."

Dean's smirk was wiped from his face as Nicki clipped him about the head.

"Hey! What'd I do?"

"Hound."

"You know you'd jump me if it weren't for Jason."

"You don't seem so appealing all wrapped up and sweating in that blanket you know."

"Blanket?"

Nicki motioned to the cloth as Dean looked down at himself.

"What the? SAM!"

Sam opened the passenger side door trying to appear innocent.

"I only draped it over you, you're the one that pulled it round you Linus."

"Shut up."

"Come on man, we need to get you inside and into bed."

"Everyone wants me in bed." Dean was about to bat away Sam's hand when he saw Grace standing in front of the Impala, arms folded, a no-nonsense look set into her features.

"Hey Grace." He waved lazily, almost smacking Sam in the face as he tried to pull him from the vehicle. Dean attempted to slap away Sam's helping hand but the second he stood the world tilted and his legs gave way. Grace stepped forward as Sam caught him under his arms, lifting him forward. With one arm draped over Sam's shoulders and another draped over Grace's, the trio made their way toward room number four. Dean attempted to keep his legs moving in unison with Grace and Sam but ended up being practically carried to the bed. Nicki had pulled the covers down, making it easier for Dean to get comfortable. Sam pulled his boots from his feet while Grace filled a small bowl with luke warm water from the bathroom.

"I'm ok, really." Had he not looked so sorry for himself Grace would have almost believed him. She sat down next to his hip while Sam and Nicki grabbed the bags from the car.

"Sure you are honey, but maybe you got yourself a little bug there hey?"

She gently mopped the sweat from his brow. Dean turned into the touch, relishing the cool liquid as it eased his headache. He licked his lips and looked up at Grace with hope.

"Water baby?"

"Mmm please."

She returned and waited patiently as he pulled himself further up the headboard, leaning back and closing his eyes as his headache returned with a vengeance. All in all he felt totally, completely, positively, no doubt about it: shit.

He released the breath he'd been holding and shakily took the glass from Grace. He sipped slowly, fully expecting to be seeing the cool water again pretty soon.

"Ok, that's all of it. Thanks Nicki."

Nicki stood at the head of Dean's bed, Sam sat himself the other side of his brother.

Dean looked sheepishly from the three faces turned toward him.

"I'm ok, really. Just a little sick is all. No need to fuss."

"Dean babe, good luck with keeping Grace away."

Grace fired a look at her niece but the glint in her eyes betrayed her.

"Ok, let's not crowd the boy. Nicki can you start that soup I have ready on the stove."

"Sure."

Nicki smiled and patted Dean's knee before leaving the small room and making her way back to the kitchen in the main house.

"Grace I'm not hungry, really I'm not."

"You're also lacking in strength Dean so I want you to try a little bit for me ok? And anyway, it's more for Sam than for you. You must be starving my boy."

Sam smiled thoughtfully, his stomach growled expectantly. "Actually Grace I am, thanks. It's been a tiring couple of days."

"I bet it has honey, did you manage to get any sleep?"

"Some, but only an hour here and there."

"Ok well why don't you eat then have yourself a shower and get some much needed shuteye."

"Er hello!"

Both Grace and Sam jumped at the sound of the petulant sick man in the bed between them. Tiredly Dean pointed to himself.

"Me. Fuss over me. Not him. Me."

"So I can fuss?" Grace raised her eyebrows as an amused smile played at her lips.

"You can. He can't."

"Why can't I fuss?" Sam looked like a five year old who'd been told he could never eat chocolate again in his life.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just cos."

"Great argument Dean."

"Boys please!"

"Because Sammy you're tired, and you've driven the whole way and you haven't eaten in hours."

At that Grace turned her full attention back onto the younger Winchester.

"Sam you get yourself to that kitchen and let Nicki feed you up, then you're to sleep. You hear? Don't want you getting sick too."

Sam was about to argue but the look on Grace's stern face broke all arguments and demanded obedience. As he walked to the door he pointed to Dean, who was sat smiling smugly, and mouthed the words 'get you back'.

"Ok Dean, come on, Sam's gone so tell me how you're really feeling."

Dean raised his tired green eyes to look into Grace's full brown ones. She patted his knee and silently urged him to spill.

"Feel crap."

"That I gathered. Symptoms?"

"I just need sleep Grace."

"Dean?"

"Headache."

Grace reached for a small medicine box that had been left on the nightstand. Dean looked at her amused.

"I like to be prepared."

"That you do. Thanks." He took the two smalls pills and swallowed carefully.

"Sore throat?"

He nodded.

"And?"

Sighing dramatically Dean realised he had no escape, seeing as his legs refused to co-operate when he tried to walk and the actual room itself was spinning slowly.

"Feel hot one minute, cold the next. I'm tired and I ache all over."

His shoulders sagged as his strength began to leave him again. Grace took the glass from his hand and lifted the covers so that he could scoot down . She tucked him in and wiped his brow again with the cloth.

"Ok honey, you get some sleep and I'll be back soon with some soup."

"Not hungry."

"I wasn't giving you an option."

Grace waited until she was certain Dean was out for the count, then she quietly slipped from the room and made her way toward the main house. The sound of laughter warmed her heart and quickened her step. She found the two in fits of laughter, Sam apparently having sprayed Nicki with soup during a rather violent bout of the giggles.

"What did I miss?"

"Nicki was just telling me about your little incident Grace." Sam had to put his spoon down before he covered himself in more soup. Nicki handed him a towel, desperately attempting to avoid Grace's embarrassed look of shock.

"You didn't?"

"Oh Grace, oh yes she did. The thought of you trapped outside with nothing but a towel."

"Oh you think that's funny do you?"

"Come on!"

"I was out there for half an hour and no one would get help, instead they all insisted on laughing and Jason didn't even try to stop his uncle from taking pictures."

"Yeah, you know Doug still has them up in the garage."

"Nicki! You get those pictures from him and you burn them."

"How'd it happen Grace?"

"I went to get the milk for my coffee and the wind took the door. It's that simple. Stop laughing, both of you. It's not funny."

Grace turned away as the infectious laughter made it's way into her blood and threatened to knock her authoritative look from her face. She had to admit. It had been funny. Well, funny once she had gotten herself dressed again.

"Aunt Grace it's almost time for my shift so I'll be back later to help you."

"You still at the diner Nicki?"

"Yeah Sam, you're now in the presence of the assistant manager."

"Really? Good for you."

Nicki hugged her aunt goodbye and threw Sam a wink as she grabbed her coat.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Will do honey, see you later."

Sam started eating what was left of his soup, soaking his bread in it's warmth and relishing the taste.

"She seems to be doing really well. She's looking great too."

"That she is, she still has the piercing's , but I'm glad the purple hair has gone. She looks amazing as a blonde."

"Sure does."

"Coffee?"

"God yes please Grace."

Grace poured them both a generous amount and sat opposite Sam. She watched him for a few minutes as he devoured the rest of the soup. She filled his bowl again when he sheepishly asked for more. It felt so right having him here, having him so close. His very being called out to be mothered and Grace had answered to the call whole heartedly and with open arms.

"So come on Sam, how is he really?"

"What'd he tell you?"

"Hot and cold chills, aches all over, sore throat."

"Well what he failed to mention then is that he passed out this morning when his temperature soared to 103. It seemed to come back down again about an hour later but by that time I'd already called you and we were on the road."

"You said he'd vomited?"

"Yeah puked up his breakfast."

"Vomited Sam."

"Threw chunks Grace."

"Fair enough." Laughed Grace. "I'll call Doc Jones if his temperature climbs again, at the moment it seems under control. Guess you'll be stuck here for a week or two though."

"Poor us."

Grace matched Sam's smile fully and gripped his hand.

"Glad to have you boys home."

Home. Sam felt the warmth in his heart from the word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (if i can tear my eyes away from repeatedly watching Hunted that is!)

Review: ya know you want to and you know i need it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean rolled onto his left side. Tried to settle. For a few minutes the ache in his bones stayed at bay and he felt his eyes begin to close. Just as his mind began to drift the ache came back full force and he turned over, onto his right side.

Suddenly the temperature in the room began to rise and he rolled onto his back. Kicking off the covers and sighing heavily. He felt bad, worse than bad. He'd managed to keep what he thought was a cold from Sam for a few days. Just a blocked nose, nothing he couldn't handle. But the blocked nose had given way to chills and Sam had spotted that like a lighthouse in a storm.

No doubt about it. He was sick.

After convincing Sam that it was nothing more than a heavy cold he'd crawled into the bed and slept in fits and bursts. Sam by his side each time he woke, hovering and barely controlling his need to fuss. That morning, after batting away Sam's hand for the hundredth time, Dean had found himself suddenly feeling very queasy and practically fell into the bathroom to do a rewind of his breakfast. He'd thrown up once, sat back and stared out the open bathroom door, stared at Sam who stood with his hands on his hips, head cocked to the side. Sympathetic look on his face.

"You're sick."

"No Sam, I've been sick. There's a difference."

"Dean. Come on man."

"I'm fine Sam."

Dean gripped the bath behind him and lifted himself to his feet, he walked forward toward his brother but with each step Sam seemed to fall further into the background. He felt sweat break out across his brow, his mouth became as dry as sand and his lips went completely numb. As Dean's legs gave way Sam reached him and gently guided him toward the floor, soothing the whole time.

"Whoa Dean! It's ok man, I gotcha , it's ok. Just keep breathing big brother. That's it."

Sam held Dean in his lap and rested his hand on the back of his unconscious siblings head. Frowning, he reached behind him and pulled his bag from the bed, rummaging through until he found the thermometer. Once the beep sounded he pulled the device from Dean's ear and frowned again. 103.1.

Yep. Dean was sick.

"Dean? Hey man can you hear me?"

"Sam'y?"

"Yeah man. It's ok, you fainted."

Dean weakly shook his head and slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the early morning light burned into the back of his skull.

"No."

"No what Dean?"

"Didn't faint."

"Really big brother?"

"Nope."

"Well what would you call It then? Cos you sure as hell took a dive downward."

"Just needed a little nap."

"Oh really." Laughed Sam. "How are you feeling now?"

"Like you need to get out from under me dude."

"Ok man, lets get you up and into bed."

"I can do it."

Sam ignored his comment and helped Dean slowly sit forward. The second he reached a sitting position the colour drained from his face again . Sam moved to the front of Dean and gently pushed his head down , keeping a hand on the back of his neck.

"You ok man?"

"Just give me a minute Sam. I'm ok."

"Yeah, sure you are."

Sam kept his hand in place. Slowly Dean's colour began to return and he lifted his head, weary eyes finding Sam's concerned ones.

"You're sick."

"Guess there's no way I can convince you otherwise?"

"No man." Sam laughed as he placed the thermometer back into Dean's ear, batting away an interfering hand from the pale man.

When the instrument beeped Dean looked up at Sam hopefully. His brother just shook his head, dejected, Dean lowered his back onto his knees.

After half an hour his temperature had fallen back to 102 and Sam had backed away to fuss with the coffee machine instead.

"We're not far from Grace you know, we could go and stay there so you can rest up."

"I'll be fine in a few days Sammy."

"No Dean, you're sick. You can barely stand and I can see you're shivering from here."

"You just want to go and get some mothering from Grace."

"And you don't?"

"It's not fair on her."

"What do you mean?"

"For us to turn up, me being sick. It's not fair. She might be busy."

"Dean come on man, she's gonna love looking after you."

Dean thought for a second, he felt crap. He knew he was sick. He knew Grace wasn't too far away. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Get to see Nicki again, attention from Grace, a break from the job for a week or so. He began to nod in agreement then thought better of it as the ground shifted beneath him again.

"Yeah ok."

Sam practically leapt for the phone before Dean had finished speaking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean rolled onto his side again, he kicked the last of the covers off the bed and prayed he'd fall asleep soon. He just needed to sleep. Once he'd slept he was certain he'd feel completely better . It had been days since he'd slept properly. At first his stuffed nose had kept him awake, and then the aches had started. The little nap he'd had that morning in Sam's lap hadn't done anything for his energy levels. His eye lids felt heavy yet every time he closed them they popped right back open.

He was close to stapling them shut.

He turned his weary head toward the knock at the door, putting on his best smile as Grace entered carrying a tray of soup and some bread.

"You don't fool me Dean, the misery is coming off you in waves."

"Really? I was sure I had you fooled."

"Never boy." Laughed Grace as she sat by his left hip, setting the tray on the bedside table. "Come on scooch up."

Dean did as he was told and settled back against the headboard, relishing the cool touch of the wood against his back.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's making his way through a bacon sandwich and a glass of milk. I swear that boy is never full."

"It's because he's so tall, food never gets past his knees in order to fill up his belly."

"Oh yes! I guess that's it!" Grace laughed, shaking the bed slightly. Dean closed his eyes as the movement made him feel he was falling to the floor. He swallowed against the feeling and smiled again at Grace.

"Grace I'm really not hungry."

"I know baby, but you're not going to get better unless you eat something and build up your energy. Just try a little bit."

Dean looked at the bowl in front of him, took an offered piece of bread and dipped the edge into the soup. It did smell good. He took one tentative bite, the food reaching his belly and reminding it of how empty it was. He took another bite and another, Grace beaming at him as he finished the bread and took the spoon.

Halfway through the soup he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy again. His stomach felt full and satisfied and he had to admit he did feel better.

They both looked up as Sam knocked quietly and poked his head around the door.

"Hey, you ok man?"

"Yeah I'm good Sammy."

Grace took Dean's bowl and gathered the things onto the tray, she stood and made her way to the door.

"You full Sam or do you want me to make you something else?"

"I think I'm finally full Grace. Thank you."

"Well thank god for that honey, I thought I'd have to make another store run the way you were going."

"Too tall." Said Dean from the bed.

Grace turned toward Dean and winked, leaving Sam staring bewildered at his brother.

"So how you feeling man?"

"Yeah I'm ok, just tired."

"That soup was good wasn't it?"

"Was nice to have a home cooked meal for once."

Dean lowered himself back down onto the bed and rolled onto his right side. He felt a rush of air as Sam pulled the covers from the floor and pulled them up over his brother.

Within minutes Dean Winchester fell into a peaceful, content, sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I don't want you to think thats the end of Dean's sickness! Much more to come!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Love you all ! And to everyone who's read but tried to remain invisible...i know you're out there and i want to thank you for reading

btw: When re-watching certain scenes in Hunted , is there a point i should be worried that i'm becoming obsessed? No? Ah, good!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After having another coffee with Grace, while Dean slept, Sam made his way back to their room feeling more at home than he ever had in any of the motels they'd ever stayed at. Grace had a way of making him feel like he belonged. Even though she didn't know even half of what they did, he still felt that she would accept them no matter what.

Yet he still hadn't told her everything. Just in case.

They spoke about life, politics, history, love. Sam told her about Jess, Grace told Sam about Albert. Both connected in only a way those that had lost a loved one could. She treated him as an equal but at the same time could treat him with a mothers love. Grace really was full of grace. Sam knew Dean felt the same about her. Loved the attention and loved the feeling of being looked after. All his life he'd been the carer, never the caree.

As he approached the room Sam swore he could hear his name being called. He quickened his step and flung the door wide.

Dean was on the floor, trying desperately to make it to the bathroom before his stomach expelled every morsel of food he'd consumed. He weakly called for Sam again, unaware his brother was already in the room.

"Sammy!"

"Hey man, I'm here."

"Sick."

"I know." Sam grabbed Dean under his arms and lifted him upwards, slinging his brother's left arm over his shoulders and practically carrying him to the bathroom. Dean fell forward as soon as the toilet was in sight and his stomach needed no second permission to begin it's purge.

"Easy bro, easy."

Sam rubbed small circles on Dean's back, he felt the heat seeping through his t-shirt, could see that the sweat patches had consumed all the colour.

Dean held the side of the toilet weakly, his knees pulled under him as his stomach cramped repeatedly. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. Every time he thought the nightmare was over his stomach constricted and again he heaved into the toilet bowl. He was shaking and sweating. The only thing grounding him was the feel of Sam's hand against his back.

If he thought he ached before, now he felt the ache through his muscles and bones and into his mind, refusing to allow him to hide from his misery.

Just when he thought he could take no more the cramping subsided and he rested his forehead against the cool porcelain bowl. He felt Sam moving behind him, felt a cool cloth on the back of his neck.

"Well that was fun." He winced at the hoarseness of his voice.

"No denying it now Dean."

"I'm sick?"

"Definitely brother."

"Ah man."

"You think that's it?"

"I don't know. Not gonna move for a bit though."

"I'm not going anywhere Dean. Take all the time you need."

"You know I might not be sick."

"No?"

"I think it was Grace's soup."

"You think you have food poisoning?" Laughed Sam as sat down next to Dean.

"Yeah. I think this is Grace's fault."

"Maybe you should tell her so."

"No I think you should tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Both boys looked up as Grace came into the small bathroom. Dean grinned from his place against the bowl, Sam tried to smile his most innocent I'd-never-ever-do-anything-bad-ever smile.

Grace frowned at them both.

"Sammy has something he wants to tell you."

"What! No I don't."

"Sammy says you made me sick."

"What?"

"Sam is this true?"

Grace stared at the taller man as he cowered beneath her. Dean pointed to his brother and shook his head disapprovingly.

Sam gave up and nodded his head toward Dean.

"He's thrown up again."

"That I can see. How you doing honey?"

Dean gave a thumbs up and closed his eyes against another stomach cramp. His t-shirt was soaked through and Grace and Sam could both see the tremors beneath the cloth.

"Sam I'm going to go get a bucket, then we'll get him back into bed."

"Ok Grace. Thanks again."

"Sorry."

"What's that Dean honey?"

"I'm sorry."

Grace knelt down in front of the sick man and brushed his hair back. Dean cracked open his eyes and Grace felt her heart break at the pain and misery within the green depths.

"It's ok honey. It's not your fault and I'd rather you be here so I can look after you than out on the road moving from place to place. You have nothing to be sorry about. You hear?"

"Ok."

"Sam try to cool him off a bit more, I'll be back in a minute."

Grace squeezed Sam's shoulder reassuringly and left the room to gather her supplies from the main house.

Sam soaked the cloth in cold water and mopped the sweat from Dean's face. His concern peaked when his brother didn't complain as he ran the cloth over his neck and under his t-shirt.

"I need to get you into dry clothes Dean."

Dean weakly shook his head.

"You'll feel better man, come on, let me get you out of that t-shirt."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Can't move."

"Why?"

"Sick."

Sam was about to argue when Dean pushed himself back up and over the toilet bowl, giving in to the cramps and dry heaves that shook his body. Tears of frustration and pain ran down his face as his stomach clenched again. Every part of his body ached, his head he was sure would explode soon, and as his hands gripped the edge of the toilet he began to feel like he was slipping on the cold tiled floor.

Sam pulled Dean further upright as more heaves wracked through his body. He kept his right arm around Dean's chest and held on as the strength seemed to leave his brother.

Dean tasted the bile in his throat as his stomach clenched again. The acidic burning adding to his misery. He realised he'd let go of the toilet yet still his body was hovering above the bowl. He was vaguely aware of Sam's arm around him.

As the episode eased Dean allowed Sam to pull him back against his chest. Still upright but more comfortable and still within reach of the toilet. Sam wiped the now warm cloth around Dean's face and held his brother against him, trying to keep the tremors at bay with sheer force of will.

"You ok man?"

Dean didn't bother speaking, just shook his head against his brothers chest.

"You think you'll be sick again."

A weary nod.

"Ok man, we're not going anywhere."

Grace made her way back to room number four carrying a bucket , bowl , cloths and ice. She heard her name and turned to see Nicki making her way toward her.

"Hey Aunt Grace." Nicki leaned forward and kissed her Aunt on the cheek.

"Sweetheart, hope you had a good day."

"Yeah it was great, what's with all this."

"Dean."

"Ah shit."

"Don't swear."

"Sorry." Nicki took the bowl and followed her Aunt into the room. They found the brothers still in the bathroom, Dean once again heaving over the toilet while Sam did his best to hold him up. Grace could see Sam was tiring and that was the last thing she wanted. There was no way she was caring over two sick men. One at a time thank you very much.

"Nicki honey will you set that bucket by the bed and pour the ice into the bowl."

"No problem Aunt Grace."

"Ok Sam, as soon as he stops heaving we get him back into his bed ok?"

Sam nodded as Dean threw up bile once more into the toilet. He was choking a little and Sam knew it wasn't only from the acid in his throat but also the exhaustion and no doubt humiliation he was feeling.

"It's ok brother. I got you."

Dean responded with a choked sob. He felt as if he was on fire, his throat burned inside and out ,and as much as he needed the support , the body heat from Sam wasn't helping him any. He knew Grace and Nicki were in the room, knew they were seeing him at his weakest. But the fact Sam was here and looking after him like this? That was just wrong. He was the big brother. He was supposed to look after Sam. Not the other way round.

As the heaves subsided yet again ,Sam leant forward so he was face to face with Dean.

"Ok?"

"Shoot me." Dean croaked out.

"You don't get off that easily brother."

"Ok, but at least knock me out?"

"No." Laughed Sam as he pulled Dean forward in order to hook his arm under his brother's legs.

"No Sammy."

"Dean come on man, you can't walk."

Dean swore he was going for a heavy sigh, not a dejected sob.

"It's ok man, I got you. It's ok."

Sam hooked his other arm under Dean's shoulders and gently lifted him from the cold tiled floor and walked slowly toward the bed.

Grace piled the pillows up behind Dean and broke a piece of an ice cube off for him to wet his mouth. Dean was shivering badly as Nicki pulled the covers up to his shoulders. She ran her hand through his hair and began to hum quietly.

Dean struggled to get his emotions under control. He was only sick dammit, nothing more. No need to cry like a friggin' baby. He was a grown man for god's sake. No need to panic and sob like a child. And he'd been carried. Carried! Like a helpless infant. Great. Just friggin great. And to top it all off he felt worse than he'd ever felt in his life. Worse than waking up on a ventilator, worse than being tied up and beaten by vampires. All that he could handle. But this? He squeezed his eyes shut , willing the world to melt away, yet a gentle hum broke through his misery. He concentrated on the noise. The cool liquid from the ice cube easing his throat and taking away the taste of the bile, allowing his senses to focus on the sound. The soothing sound. Nicki. Humming….wait….was that…..?

"Nicki are you humming 'St Anger'?"

"Yeah I am man."

"Dude at least pick a classic."

He felt her swat his arm. The feeling of having people who loved him so close was both comforting and terrifying at the same time. He heard Sammy speaking, couldn't concentrate on the words. Not now Sam. I'm too tired. Not now.

"He's falling asleep."

"He's exhausted Sam."

"He's really sick Grace."

"I've called Doc Jones. He's about an hour away and has another call to make. He said as soon as he's done with that we're his next stop."

"Thanks Grace."

Grace reached for Sam's hand and squeezed.

"Sam will you take a break and go shower. We'll watch over Dean for now ."

"Yeah ok. Thanks"

Sam gathered his things and walked into the bathroom, he flushed the toilet and sat on the closed lid letting the day wash over him. He'd seen Dean injured, dying, fighting for his life on a ventilator. But this, seeing Dean sick. It just didn't seem right. His brother didn't get sick.

Nicki wiped more sweat from Dean's face while Grace gently wiped his arms down with a cool cloth. He was laying on his left side, breathing heavily and shaking slightly. They'd pulled the covers back over him. He slept fitfully, moaning quietly, stilling only when one of them shushed him and ran a hand through his hair. Reassuring him he wasn't alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Again thank you all for taking time to read and review. All yours words are treasured.

Who knew writing about someone being sick could be so much fun !!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam exited the bathroom to find Grace sitting by Dean mopping his brow. He'd rolled onto his right side toward her and looked up at Sam with weary eyes.

"Hey man, you're supposed to be asleep."

"I think he's feeling nauseas again."

Sam sat on the end of the bed with his hand on Dean's knee, rubbing his thumb in small circles.

"Where'd Nicki go Grace?"

"I sent her home to Jason, there's nothing she can do here but worry and her man needed feeding."

Dean mumbled something from his place in the bed, Grace leaned forward, careful to not jostle him.

"What's that honey?"

"Don't let her cook soup."

Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped while Grace looked on in puzzlement. She was about to speak when Dean's body tensed.

"Sam honey."

"I got him Grace."

Grace moved to let Sam pull Dean into a sitting position, he supported his sibling while Grace kept the bucket under him. Dean emptied more bile and saliva from his stomach, the water from earlier, he was certain he felt the cold of the ice cube as everything inside his body seemed to force itself out.

Sam kept his arm around Dean, his right hand supporting his brother's head , he could feel his stomach muscles cramping. The heat from Dean rolling through Sam as he looked at Grace worriedly. She held the bucket and soothed Dean with a hand on the back of his neck.

How much more could there be? How much longer could this go on?

She felt the heat from him and nodded to Sam that she knew. They had to cool him down.

As the heaves subsided Grace handed the bucket to Sam.

"Where's the thermometer honey?"

"On the side there Grace, by my bed."

One second, two seconds, they both waited impatiently while the instrument read Dean's temperature. Sam kept Dean upright but his head had fallen back onto Sam's shoulder.

"Ok Sam, we've got to cool him down, he's at 103.8."

"God that's high."

"It's ok, we can get it back down honey. I'm going to go back to the main house and get another bucket. I won't be long ok?"

"Ok Grace."

Sam looked down at the flushed face pressed against his shoulder, his eyes were closed yet his breathing was still fast.

"How you doing brother?"

"Sammy?" The broken tone of his brother's voice broke Sam's heart. He held him closer and ran his free hand over his brother's hair.

"Yeah man, it's ok. You're gonna be ok."

"Is it over?"

"You tell me bro."

"Don't feel so good."

"Think you're gonna be sick again man?"

"We should leave."

"What? Dean no. We can't leave, you're sick."

"Not fair."

"What? On Grace? Dean come on man."

"Sorry Sammy."

"For what?"

"You having to do this."

"Do what?"

"Look after me."

"I'm sure it's only fair man, you looked after me when I had that bout of food poisoning in Boston when I was twelve."

Dean laughed weakly against Sam.

"That was gross, you had it from all angles."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. But you looked after me anyway Dean. So please let me look after you now ok?"

"'k. Is Dad here?"

Sam tensed behind Dean, they hadn't met up with John in over a month, the phone calls once again becoming few and far between. Their father's idea of sticking together and fighting side by side seemed to be very different from Sam's.

"He's not here Dean."

"Was here."

"What?" Sam peered down at Dean, his eyes were still closed and he seemed to be heating up even more.

"Dad was here, said I had to keep you safe, he'll be home later Sammy."

"Shhh Dean. It's ok."

Dean began moving forward, trying to pull himself off of Sam, he grunted in his effort and almost sobbed when he finally made it fully sitting only to be pulled back onto Sam.

"Hey man where you going?"

"Got to get Sam's dinner."

"Dean? Dean are you with me man?"

"Where's Sam?"

"I'm here man, it's ok Dean. I'm here." Sam twisted his head round to look down at Dean, at the same time twisting Dean's head carefully to look up at him.

"Sammy?" Dean asked , his face contorted in confusion.

"Right here. I'm ok. You need to rest ok?"

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah man I am."

Grace came back in as Dean settled once more against Sam's shoulder. She was carrying another bucket, this one with luke warm water and two clothes hanging from the side.

"How's he doing?"

"He's getting hotter. I think he's getting a little delirious too."

"Ok baby, we're gonna cool you down ok?" Grace lifted Dean's face and he smiled weakly at her.

"Ok, Sam sit him further up will you?"

Sam did as asked, he managed to move over so that Dean was leaning against his left shoulder, giving Sam room to help Grace cool him down. Together they pulled the soaked t-shirt from the sick man. Dean immediately fighting the movement. He ached all over, he was tired and now they expected him to move around? Why couldn't he sleep? All he wanted to do was sleep and get away from the misery prevailing through every fibre of his being. Had he been more aware, Dean Winchester would have fought to keep the whimper in his throat from escaping.

Down to just his boxers he looked up at Grace and knew she saw the tears in his eyes. Yet he didn't care. He needed someone to know his misery, someone to take it away. He wanted Grace to make it better. His heart ached every time they visited her. The need for her to hold him in her arms and soothe all the worry and pain away. She was so much like how he remembered his own mother. So full of the confident ability only granted to mothers to take away anything that caused discomfort or worry to the children in their care. He knew Sam felt the same, yet Sam could still enjoy Grace's company without the impending end to their visit looming over him like the reaper.

Every time they left, it reminded Dean more and more of what had been ripped from him at such a young age.

Grace smiled back, her own eyes diving into his and holding the misery at bay, she ran a hand down his cheek . She nodded behind him and Dean felt Sam rub his arm. Both of them soothing him before bringing the luke warm cloths to his skin.

Dean bucked as Grace ran one cloth down his arm. Sam at his other side with another cloth. It was cold. Too cold. Stop it! It's hurting! It's too cold! Weakly he shook his head back and forth.

"No, no , no."

"Dean? Man what's wrong?"

"It's ok Sam, keep doing what you're doing." Grace pulled Dean's head up toward hers, again catching his eyes and holding them with her own. "Dean baby, you're too hot. You have to trust us. We need to cool you down ok?"

"Too cold."

"No honey, no it's not. It feels colder because of how high your temperature is. You understand?"

Dean closed his eyes as Sam ran the cloth along his chest. Another small whimper escaped him.

"Dean honey, you trust Sam?" a weak nod. "You trust me?" another weak nod. "Then let us help." A resigned sigh.

He became putty in their hands. Unresisting to any instruction. Through either exhaustion or delirium Sam didn't know. He just knew his brother trusted him completely, and that's all he needed to know. With his left arm keeping Dean from falling forward, Sam ran the cloth over his brother's back, rubbing gently against his shoulders, easing the ache the best he could. He gently rubbed small circles across the small of Dean's back. Allowing him to fall against him once more. Running the cool cloth across his chest again, down across his belly and then down each arm. Grace washed his legs, keeping the fever from taking over the two of them kept up their attention until Dean had cooled down and fallen into a fitful sleep.

Sam laid his brother back gently and grabbed a fresh t-shirt from his bag, together they had him in fresh clean clothes. Sam changing his boxers while Grace took the buckets back to the main house to wash them out. She returned to find Sam changed into dry clothes and Dean looking a lot less flushed than before.

"Sam honey, Doc Jones called. He's been caught up with another family so won't be here until morning. I told him all Dean's symptoms and he thinks it's a combination of a stomach bug and a virus. He says we've done all the right things but we need to keep him hydrated through the night."

"I can do that Grace." Sam's appearance betrayed the confidence of his words, he was exhausted. The bags under his eyes doing nothing to convince Grace that he didn't need sleep. He kept one hand on his hip as if trying to keep himself upright.

"No baby. We do this together ok? I want you to bring Dean into the main house, I've two spare rooms so you can get some sleep and then take over from me. Ok?"

"You're not giving me a choice really are you?" Sam smiled at Grace and was bathed in return by her smile , warming his soul and assuring him everything would be ok. How did she do that? So naturally. So fully.

"I'll bring your bags Sam, you bring that lump."

Grace motioned to Dean who was again awake and watching the exchange through heavily lidded eyes. She gathered their things and held the door open.

Sam bent forward and hooked his right arm under Dean's knees, his left around his shoulders.

"Can walk."

"Dean you can barely sit, so just be quiet and enjoy the ride."

"Let me walk?"

Sam lifted Dean gently into his arms, the weight of his brother settled as he shifted him slightly and walked out of the room. Dean's right arm was around his neck, his hand gripping weakly against the collar of his shirt, Dean's other arm limp in his lap as he closed his eyes against the movement. He was being carried again but he didn't care.

He felt safe. He felt protected.

He felt loved.

He allowed his head to fall into the crook of Sam's neck.

Sam held on tight as they made their slow way down the path toward Grace's house. The boys had never stayed there. Grace wanting them to feel they had their privacy and a room of their own to come and go as they please. As they walked Sam felt Dean's grip tighten on his shirt.

"You ok?"

"Cold."

Sam felt the shivers as they made their way through Dean. It was late night and although only a short walk even he could feel the cold night air seeping through his clothes.

"Almost there."

"How's he doing?"

"He's cold."

"Well soon he's gonna be tucked into a nice warm bed fast asleep. You both are." She pointedly looked at Sam with a no-nonsense frown.

"Yes Grace." Came the simultaneous reply.

Grace held the door to the reception open, again holding open the second door into the main house. Sam carefully walking through, not wanting to add bruises to Dean's list of ailments. He glanced down at his brother, almost asleep in his arms. Dean's grip on his shirt weak but noticeable. It felt strange carrying his brother like this, but a part of Sam also felt proud that he was taking care of Dean. Protecting him.

"Sam honey you be careful on the stairs now."

Sam smiled and nodded to Grace as he began the ascent. Grace kept looking back, checking to make sure he wasn't about to stumble. The stairs led up to a long hallway, to the left Grace's room, a bathroom and a long window looking out onto the freeway behind the motel. To the right the two guest bedrooms and another bathroom. Albert, her late husband, had always said a women needed her own bathroom so he had insisted on there being two in the house. He was convinced that the root of all arguments between couples was the fact that one inevitably took over the bathroom space and was never as tidy as the other.

Dean moaned weakly in Sam's arms. His only way of communicating to his brother that he'd had enough. Time out now Sammy. Game over. Let me wake up and it's all been a dream. Sam pulled Dean closer to him as they made their way to the first guest bedroom, directly opposite the bathroom. Dean tightened his grip on Sam's collar, his left hand gripping onto the arm Sam had around his back.

"Sammy?"

"Almost there Dean."

"So tired."

"I know man. You'll be asleep soon though, I promise."

"I'm the one that's supposed to make the promises." Dean whispered.

"Oh really?" laughed Sam.

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

"I'm the big brother."

"Yeah, well tonight, I'm the big brother."

Dean relaxed his head back into Sam's neck and watched as Grace pulled the covers down on the bed and motioned for Sam to lay his precious cargo down. Part of Dean didn't want to let go, but the bed looked so warm and comfortable, holding the promise of sleep within it's depths. He let go as Sam carefully placed him on the soft mattress, rolling from Sam to settle onto his left side. He felt the covers being pulled up, felt the presence of someone sitting behind him, a hand on his shoulder, someone else in front of him. He felt all this while his mind drifted and his tired body finally gave in to much needed sleep.

Sam rubbed this thumb in slow circles on Dean's shoulder. Grace carefully placed another bucket on the floor in front of the now sleeping man. She placed her hand on his forehead, satisfied he was cooler than before she looked pointedly at Sam.

"What?"

"Time you went to sleep young Winchester."

"I just want to sit with him for a bit."

"No."

"Come on Grace just half an hour."

"No, it's not fair."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam in bewilderment.

"It's my Dean-time now so back off."

Sam laughed as Grace pointed toward the door and the other bedroom.

"Who am I to deny you Dean-time."

Grace filled a small bowl with water and pulled a chair in front of Dean. She gently wiped his face and neck. All the while talking to him, about Sam, about Albert and Nicki. Her brother and friends. She talked gently as only a mother can. Soothing with the very presence of her voice. Dean didn't so much as hear the words but he felt them, deep within his soul. Again reminding him of what it was he'd lost out on for all these years. Yet the voice broke through that yearning, broke through that pain and lulled him deeper into sleep.

Sam listened from beneath the covers of his own bed, both doors open allowing the sound to carry. Was this what it was like? Was this a mother? Jess would often soothe him into sleep, talking about anything and everything, gently coercing him toward slumber.

As Sam drifted off he wondered if every woman was born with the ability to soothe even the most broken of souls with nothing but their love and sound of their voice.

----------------------------------------

What can i say? Your reviews are like gold to me. Thank you so much. For all those that only read, thankyou for taking the time.

Apparently there are many sick!Dean obsessives out there! Should i leave him alone now? Or torture him just a liiiitle bit more?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sam awoke a few hours later to the sound of coughing from the other room. He untangled himself from the covers and rushed into Dean's room, still trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Dean was once again heaving, leant over the edge of the bed . Grace held the bucket with one hand and rubbed small circles of comfort on his back.

"Shhh baby it's ok, there's nothing there, it's just heaves so just let it all out. It's ok honey, breathe deeply Dean come on now, that's it honey, cough it all up. That's it."

"Grace?"

"It's ok Sam, he's just getting rid of the last of his stomach lining, obviously felt he had no further use for it." She laughed yet the sound came out hollow and forced. She smiled sadly at Sam who came to sit behind Dean, helping his brother lean up toward the bucket as more heaves wracked through his body.

"Shouldn't this be over now?"

"Sam honey this is his body's way of getting rid of the bug. I can't imagine it'll last much longer."

"How long did he sleep for?"

"Only an hour." sighed Grace. "I was hoping he'd be out for the rest of the night."

Dean spat into the bucket and rolled onto his back, looking up at Sam weakly he closed his eyes as the room span.

"Grace do you think we should call Doc Jones again?"

"He said he'd be here first thing, it's 5am and first thing to that man is usually 6.30 or 7am."

"He's an early riser like you then?"

"Yes I guess he is." laughed Grace. She looked down as Dean coughed weakly. "You still with us honey?"

"Mmm."

"I'm gonna go get some sleep Sam. You wake me when Doc Jones gets here?"

"Definitely will Grace. Thanks again."

"Boy you say thank you once more and I'll be making you eat brussel sprouts for a week."

"Not if we share a room you won't." Said Dean in a stronger voice than she'd heard from him all night.

Grace looked down at Dean and laughed. "So Sam is one that suffers from them is he?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Grace laughed again as she stood to make her way toward her room. Sam looked as if he was about to defend himself but couldn't think of anything to say. Dean simply smiled and let his eyes drift closed.

XXXXXXXXX

Doc Jones stretched his aching back muscles as he waited patiently for Sam to open the front door. He'd spent the whole night with a young girl who had the same symptoms Grace had described in Dean. He'd managed to calm her nausea but having to hold the young woman while she heaved, even with the help of the father, had pulled on his already abused back muscles. The stoop Doc Jones carried with him a painful reminder that he wasn't getting any younger, and as much as he wanted to care for his patients, he was going to have to start giving orders rather than carrying them out.

"Hey Doc."

"Hello there young Sam. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, just sorry to get you out so early."

"Nonsense young man, I'm glad to help. Where is he?"

"Upstairs, first bedroom on the right."

Dean was sat upright, leaning weakly against Grace who sat beside him, arm around his shoulder, holding a bucket in front of him as he coughed and heaved. Doc Jones immediately took in his exhausted, pale appearance and dejected features. He placed his bag on the end of the bed, pulled out his stethoscope and reached around the bucket to pull Dean's t-shirt up.

"Miss Grace, how are you?"

"Good thanks Robert. Sorry to get you out so early."

"Nonsense, it's fine. Ok young man breathe in for me."

Dean breathed in and immediately coughed the air back out followed by a weak heave.

"How high has his temperature got?"

"Last night it was past 103." Said Sam as he made his way to stand by where Grace was sitting.

Doc Jones placed a thermometer into Dean's ear. He pursed his lips as he waited for the readout.

"Lots of bugs going around this time of year young man. Guess your brother here picked up a nasty one. Young Mackenzie Austin has a very similar bug. Wouldn't be surprised if it's the same one. We'll have you fit and well though, mark my words."

Dean looked weakly at the Doctor then raised his eyes at Sam who frowned at him to co-operate. Grace watched the exchange, it always amazed her how the brothers could carry on a conversation through their eyes divulging more information than a person could in speech.

"Ok, well young man you still have a very high temperature. Has he slept at all?"

"Only managed an hour here and there. We've taken turns keeping his temperature down but it's been tough going." Grace replied.

"Ok well that's probably because he hasn't slept. His body can't recover unless he sleeps. Is it the nausea that wakes you Dean?"

Dean nodded wearily. He just wanted the Doctor to knock him out. That's all. No talk, no examination. Just one shot of something sweet and then oblivion please.

Doc Jones reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle of pills, a syringe and a vial of clear liquid.

"Well it's looking to be the same virus that Mackenzie and others have so I'm going to give you a shot to help calm the nausea. Grace I'll leave you a course of antibiotics for him. Leave it an hour before you wake him to take the first course. They should stay down by then. Other than that it's sleep and fluids. How's that sound Dean?"

Dean smiled and gave a weary thumbs up. He'd heard the word sleep. That's all he needed to know.

Grace held Dean's arm as the Doctor administered the shot. Sam kept a hand on his brother's knee, keeping him distracted from the needle. Planes and needles. Two things Dean Winchester was not fond of.

Doc Jones stemmed the thanks that flowed from both Sam and Grace, Dean managed a smile and nod in gratitude. Grace followed him down the stairs to say goodbye, leaving Sam to cool Dean down. Sam could hear voices from downstairs carry upward as he filled the bowl with more cool water. He ran the cloth across his brother's face and neck, down his chest and gently across his stomach. Within a few minutes Dean's eyes began to droop. The pain in his stomach had subsided, leaving behind it an ache that sleep was slowly easing away. He felt too warm but safe, with Sam sat so close he relaxed and allowed himself to drift off. Sam sighed heavily and ran a tired hand over his face. He prayed that this time Dean would stay asleep for a few hours at least. Secretly he hoped it would be the rest of the day. He'd never seen him so tired. He'd tried to rally himself when the Doctor had appeared but quickly the effort had drained him.

Grace opened the door to allow Doc Jones to leave, he once again tried to straighten his back but only succeeded in cracking a few joints in his shoulders.

"You really need to start taking it easy Robert."

"One day Grace, one day."

"Have you anyone else to see to today?"

"I'll call in on the Austin's later to check on Mackenzie, but other than that, no, I think I'll be catching up on some sleep."

"Good plan."

"You should too Grace, I doubt you've slept at all." Doc Jones looked pointedly and smiled as Grace attempted to shine her most innocent smile.

"I will, I promise."

"Make sure you do, the worst of it is over you know. This virus seems to hit hard for the first day or so and then leaves the patient tired . So he's to take it very easy. No doubt his stomach will be very tender with the abuse it's endured. But I'm sure you'll be able to ease that ache" Doc Jones threw Grace a knowing wink and climbed into his car.

Grace knew she was blushing, she knew he knew she had a soft spot for the boys, her boys as she called them. So what if she cart wheeled inside at the thought of taking care of them, of caring for Dean. Sam was always so willing to accept her mothering but Dean, he was always so guarded, always unwilling to completely allow himself to give in to her attention.

Well, he had no choice now. He wasn't going anywhere fast and Grace was pretty sure she could catch him no problem if he tried.

XXXXXXXXX

Sam fell asleep on the bed beside his brother , Grace draped a blanket around his shoulders and left the two to their slumber. A small knock at the door brought her down into the kitchen to find Nicki making coffee.

"Nicki honey, how are you?"

"Aunt Grace shouldn't I be asking you that? You look exhausted."

"Long night."

"Dean?"

"Upstairs asleep thankfully."

Nicki poured two cups of coffee and sat with her Aunt at the kitchen table. For a few sips they sat in silence, enjoying the relaxing feel of each others company.

Nicki gave her Aunt an appraising look, set her cup down , crossed her arms and put on her much practised and perfected no-nonsense face.

"Aunt Grace you need to sleep. I'll look out for the boys but you go and catch up on your sleep."

"I'm fine honey."

"I'm not asking Grace."

Grace looked at the determined set of her niece's features and had to smile. She'd not only passed on her positive outlook to her niece, but also inadvertently passed on her stubbornness.

"Am I going to win this argument?"

"Not a chance. Bed. Now."

Grace laughed at her young niece and bent forward as she stood to kiss her forehead.

"Dean needs to be woken in a few minutes to take his first lot of antibiotics. After that let him sleep for four hours before the next lot."

"I got it Grace. Please, go and get some sleep."

Grace threw Nicki a wink and made her weary way up to her bedroom. Sam's gentle snores met her at the top of the stairs. He was still fast asleep, head on the bed next to his brother's still form. Dean looked pale, exhausted but at least he was sleeping. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face, as Grace started to walk into the room Nicki appeared behind her and guided her to her own bedroom.

"I'll cool him down Aunt. Now to bed with you."

"Thanks honey."

Nicki gently shook Sam awake and pointed toward his room, her frown and intense stare daring him to try to argue with her. Once she had the carers settled she sat next to Dean, pulling the covers down and gently mopping his head and chest, cooling him with the gentle touch of the cloth. Satisfied his temperature had dropped slightly she shook two small pills into her hand and rubbed his forehead with her other hand, carefully waking him.

"Hey Dean, hey there."

Dean frowned and slowly moved his head toward the sound of Nicki's voice.

"You gotta take these pills then you can go back to sleep, ok?"

Thin slits of green peered up at her, gently she raised his head and popped the pills into his mouth, helping him chase them down with a few sips of water.

"That's it Dean. They'll have you feeling better in no time."

Dean looked up at Nicki and gave what he hoped was a thankful smile, then feeling the exhaustion wash over him once more he allowed his eyes to close as he began to drift toward the long dark highway toward sleep.

-------------------------------------------

What can i say? I love you all and your reviews! I can't torture him much more, poor man. But i can have fun with the recovery!! So i hope you all stick around for that! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review. I've tried to get back to you all but if i've missed anyone please know your thoughts are much appreciated.

Thought i'd post this chapter before i watch Playthings (again) what an ep! I loved it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sam sat looking at the plate of food before him, it wasn't so much that he wasn't hungry, he just didn't know where to start. Nicki had cooked up a feast with what looked like everything she could find in the cupboards. Steak, mashed potato, pasta salad, vegetables, everything.

Undecided he left it up to fate as he ploughed his fork through the mountain of food and shovelled the load into his mouth.

"Like it?"

He nodded to Nicki and raised his eyes in wonder.

"I know, Jason calls it a 'Nicki special' I kinda just put everything I like together and hope it works. Usually does, although there was that one time with the Chinese duck and shepherds pie that didn't go so well."

Sam gulped his food before his stomach could contemplate the concoction. For the past day he'd been at Dean's bedside, helping to keep his brother's temperature down, helping him take the antibiotics, help him to get better. His waking moments few and far between. Doc Jones had assured them he was getting better and sleep was the best thing for him. Dean had obeyed every order, except the one to stay in bed. Sam had found his brother sitting on the edge of the bed, head drooping to his chest, legs dangling to the floor. He'd quietly entered the room, not wanting to wake Grace who was asleep in a chair beside Dean's bed.

"Hey bro, where you going?"

Dean raised his head with what appeared to be a monumental effort.

"Bathroom." He whispered.

"There's a bucket here if you need to puke man."

Dean shook his head and breathed out the word "Pee".

"Ok, but I don't think you'll make it there without help."

Dean looked up dejectedly at Sam, frowned and then relented with a weary nod. He raised his left arm so that Sam could wrap his right arm around his back, his left under his knees as he lifted his brother easily into his arms. Once at the door to the bathroom Dean shook his head and Sam gave in, allowing him to walk into the room and take care of business himself. After a few minutes he heard his name being called and opened the door to find Dean sat on the edge of the bath.

"Done?"

A weary nod.

"Ok, let's get you back to bed man. You need to sleep."

"Don't I know it." Said Dean as Sam lifted him once again and carried him back to the bed. As he placed his brother back down and pulled the covers up Sam noticed Grace looking at him with a smile. She threw the younger man a wink and lifted Dean's head, ignoring his weak protests as she poured cool water down his throat. His fear of throwing up again had meant that keeping him hydrating became a cruel task of holding his head and forcing him to drink.

Dean's fever had broken later that night and they had all finally had a few hours sleep. Safe in the knowledge that Dean was out like a light and comfortably so.

Nicki sparingly buttered a piece of toast and added it to a tray with a glass of water and two small pills. As she made her way to the stairs to the bedrooms she could hear Grace snoring loudly from her bed. She'd taken the last watch over Dean. Calling both Sam and Nicki when his temperature had finally begun to fall. The women had watched as Sam gently pulled the covers over Dean who had smiled his thanks and closed his eyes, head facing his brother, to finally fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Hey handsome." Nicki smiled as she walked into the room. Dean was on his side facing away from the door. He looked over his shoulder at her and tried to hide his misery. He ached all over. He felt better, definitely. Not having to puke every twenty minutes had done wonders for his mood and the fact he had finally slept meant that the suicidal feelings that descend over those denied sleep had finally lifted. But he still ached, he still felt tired and the thought of food still made his stomach turn. Plus there was that lingering headache and the firm knowledge that he stank worse than a dead skunk that hadn't washed in years.

And he was sure he'd broken all his ribs while throwing his entire life's worth of stomach contents out into the various buckets and toilets he'd visited the past few days.

But despite all that he still rallied himself and threw Nicki a Dean Winchester smile-like you-mean-it smile.

"That smile doesn't fool me Winchester. I can see you feel like shit."

"Didn't fool you just a little bit?"

"Would it make you feel better if it had?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

Dean smiled weakly and tried to ignore the smell of the toast as Nicki placed it on the table next to his bed.

"Come on Regan. Sit up."

"Regan?"

"Dude with some of what you were puking the last few days I was convinced we'd have to perform an exorcism."

"Please don't tell me there was a cross involved."

"Hell no, for that I would have gladly put you out of your misery." Nicki helped Dean to sit upright. Noting in his movements and with his left arm held protectively across his stomach that all was not well in Dean Land.

"You in pain Dean?"

"It's ok."

Dean pulled the covers up to his chest and reluctantly took the offered toast. He looked over the bread at Nicki, silently requesting a reprieve from the meal.

"Just a little bit , a few bites and I'll tell Grace you ate it all."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you'd owe me."

"Don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah well you shouldn't. The payback involves a rat problem we have at the back of the attic."

"Sam can get that for you."

"Funny, he said you'd be able to deal with it."

Dean took a bite of the toast, willing his mind to ignore his stomachs desire to rip itself from his body and run screaming through the streets. After four bites his will was beginning to fail and he handed the last bits back to Nicki.

"Not bad."

"Tell Grace I ate it all?"

"Get that rat?"

"At least tell Grace I ate half of it."

"Fair enough. You did well considering."

"Considering what?" Dean shuffled back down into the bed and pulled the covers around him as Nicki tucked him in.

"Considering you haven't eaten in three days."

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday lunchtime. You got here Sunday morning."

"Where's Sam?" Asked Dean sleepily from beneath the covers.

"Eating his way through two lunches and a brunch. I think he's decided to keep you strong by eating your share."

Dean rolled onto his left side and hugged his knees up, hoping the position would earn him a break from the pain across his stomach. His muscles were on fire and he was sure after the work out he'd just endured he'd never have to do another sit up in his life to maintain his six pack.

Nicki frowned but chose silence over interrogation as she gathered the breakfast things and left Dean to sleep. She laughed as she walked back into the kitchen, Sam was piling more food from the stove onto his plate like a child piling presents into their lap at Christmas.

"Please don't tell me you're still not full!"

"Dean blames it on my height."

"One day you'll just balloon and then you'll be in trouble."

"Oh really?"

"I'll get some slim fast ready for the day you roll in here and get wedged in the door."

"Mighty considerate of you. How is he?"

"He ate half the toast so that's not bad. But you can tell he still feels like crap."

"I think he's in pain."

"His stomach?"

Sam nodded as he tucked into his third plateful.

"Who's in pain?"

Nicki and Sam both turned as Grace came into the room, looking refreshed and more awake than she'd felt since the boys had arrived.

Nicki smiled and kissed her Aunt in welcome, Grace in turn bent to kiss Sam between his mouthfuls of food.

"Who's in pain honey?"

"Dean, I think his stomach still hurts."

"Well, the poor man has probably managed to pull every muscle in his entire body. But I have something to take that away."

Sam frowned as Grace threw Nicki a knowing wink.

"Am I missing something?"

"No Sam honey, nothing a man would pick up on. You just eat your food."

Sam frowned again but decided women-speak was best left to the women. He shovelled another fork load of food into his mouth. Part of the excitement at being at Grace's, not just the love and warmth that enveloped him here, was the fact that while they stayed they ate proper meals. With vegetables and meat, healthy food, not fried or heated in a mini-mart.

Nicki added the rest of her concoction to Sam's plate and began washing up while ignoring Grace's attempts to take over.

"Sam honey? I think you should get out today, go with Nicki to the diner and have a few hours outside in the fresh air."

"There's fresh air in the diner?"

"Don't be cheeky, you know what I mean." Laughed Grace as she clipped the younger man around the ear.

"Yeah Sam come with me, you can stop in at the apartment on the way and say Hi to Jason."

"Nicki I'm not getting that rat for you."

"Well who else can I ask? Jason just goes deathly pale at the mention of it, Dean's sick and Grace…"

Grace frowned at her nice and threw her arms in the air while huffing and breathing heavily. Sam laughed as she stomped around the kitchen.

"I see what you mean."

"Please Sam, I promise you have a look in the attic and I'll spot you a cup of the best coffee in town."

Grace cleared her throat loudly from the pantry.

"_Second _best coffee in town." Said Nicki quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Grace found the small pot of cream she was looking for and quietly made her way into Dean's room, he was still on his side, curled up in a ball facing away from the door. Sam had agreed to accompany Nicki to the diner, reluctantly also agreeing to take a look at her rat problem in the process. She was alone in the house with Dean and hoped he'd allow her to take away the ache that was threatening to bring back his misery.

"Dean honey?"

A gentle moan met her as she ran her fingers through the tufts of hair that escaped the cocoon he'd made from the covers.

"Dean baby come on, roll over."

"Grace?" His pale face met her as she plied the covers from around him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take the ache away baby. I'm guessing your stomach is in knots right now?"

"It's ok."

"Dean Winchester shut your pie hole and do as you're told." Grace's stern glare faltered as his face broke into a wide grin.

"Pie hole?"

"Just roll over will you."

"I'm ok here."

"Hurts to straighten?"

Dean nodded slowly and cast his eyes down in, wait, was that embarrassment? He always drove Grace to distraction with the different elements of his personality that he chose to hide, to alter, to censor to the public. She feared that even Sam wasn't privy to all the sides of Dean Winchester.

"Ok Dean, I'll work around you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Trust me?"

Dean nodded and smiled, aware of the blush that was creeping across his face. Why did this woman make him feel like he deserved the attention? He was breaking a rule, a big rule and each time they came here it was harder to walk away. He was growing attached to her. He was falling in love with her. He was starting to see her as a mother in his life. All the things his father had frowned upon. All the things he had drilled into his boys that they should resist. Never get so close that you can't walk away. There was sense in that. In the life they lead. But it was getting harder to walk away without his heart aching for the next visit. It wasn't that he wanted to live here, move in, settle down. No. It wasn't that. It was the feeling that there was somewhere he could go whenever he needed to relax, to feel loved. It was having someplace to go where he could lay his heart to rest and allow his mind to play. Having somewhere, having someone, having a home.

Grace smiled as he relaxed his grip around his midsection, allowing her to pull his arm from his stomach and pull his t-shirt up higher, exposing his skin to the cool room. He frowned as she opened a pot of cream, but he didn't voice any concerns. He allowed her to look after him, and for that she loved him more.

The first feeling that hit Dean was the cool cream as Grace rubbed a small amount into his skin. Small circles softly absorbed into his muscles. Next was the smell, relaxing and calming. Instantly easing the ache through the aroma alone. Grace rubbed small circles into his belly and side, Dean shifted slightly to allow her easier access to his abdomen, shifted again to allow her to rub the cooling cream into his ribs and side. Before she knew it he had rolled onto his back enabling her to lift his shirt up past his chest and use more than a generous amount of the cream, moulding it in her hands before massaging it into his belly, across his skin and into his muscles, her hands slid down his side across both hips. Sitting further forward on the edge of the bed, Grace ran her hands up from his bellybutton , across his ribs and up over his chest. The smell soothing him and the touch of her hands, the love that flowed from her finger tips helping to ease the ache in his body.

"Mmm w't's that?"

"Well baby, it's something women have known about for a long time now. Camomile and Lavender Soothing Lotion."

"Why do women know about it?"

Grace smiled as she massaged more of the cream into his belly, a slow realisation came over his face, followed by raised eyebrows as he settled further into the mattress and shifted to the side to allow Grace even more access to his abused body.

---------------------------------------------------

Belly Rubbing for my friend Kay . Hope you liked it babe! xxxxxxx

To everyone : I really can't thank you enough for your support and reviews. Sorry if i haven't got back to you yet, but please know how much they are appreciated!

I have officially worn out my Playthings dvd! LOL!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Sam I swear if you tell Nicki I screamed I will get revenge."

Jason frowned as Sam climbed down the ladder from the attic with the dead rat hanging from his grip by the tail.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do man?"

"Oh I'll think of something evil."

Sam laughed as he walked into the main room of the apartment holding the rat up for Nicki.

"I really thought it would be bigger."

"Babe, that thing is huge, Sam insisted on carrying it into the room but I was the one that killed it."

"My superman." Nicki threw her arms around Jason and kissed him. Sam stood awkwardly in the doorway holding the rat.

"Least I didn't scream like a girl."

"What's that Sam?" Nicki peered over Jason's shoulder.

"I said at least it didn't breed like a girl, only found the one up there."

"Thank you, there was no way Jason could have caught that one on his own."

"He helped to kill it by knocking over a bowling ball."

"Really!"

"Oh yeah, the thing went down like a pin, it was impressive." Laughed Sam.

"You do know I'm in the room right?"

Jason took the rat from Sam, holding it as far away from his body as he could.

"Did he really kill that thing?" asked Nicki.

"Oh yeah, while backing away and screaming like a girl he knocked a rake which knocked a book which hit a bunch of records, which , by the way , Dean would love to go through, which knocked the bowling ball sending it down a shelf to fall smack onto the rat."

Nicki bent over double as Jason frowned at them from the other room. Through his tears Sam managed to give Jason a manly nod of solidarity all the while revealing his girlish screams to Nicki.

"Honestly Nick I don't know why you couldn't kill it yourself."

"Did you see the size of that thing?"

"You've killed vampires, run them over and beheaded them and that's the thing that scares you?"

"Sam give me vampires over rats any day."

Nicki and Sam left Jason to the rat cleanup and went to the diner. The old place was the main source of the social meetings in the town. It was also famed in the surrounding towns for having the tastiest food and best service that could be offered. Nicki loved working there. She waited tables and served behind the counter, and she loved it. It was hard work but it meant she had got to know the whole town in the space of a few weeks. Al had taken her in and given her a job, instilling in her a confidence she didn't know she had. She'd always felt like an outsider, always felt out of step and out of place. But here, this town, with Grace, with Jason, she belonged. She was home. Funny how you can find home in the place you'd least expect it.

"Sam you want coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks Nicki." Sam settled into a seat at the counter and rested his head on his hands. It had been such an exhausting couple of days, but seeing Dean sleeping had finally allowed Sam to relax into Grace and Nicki's company. He loved coming back here, coming into the arms of Grace and allowing all the pain, all the worry and stress of their lives to melt away for a few days. He'd fully embraced Grace's care. After the second visit to the women Sam's heart had made up his mind for him. This was home. This was what he'd wanted all along, this is what Jess would have helped him make. He just wished Dean would relax in the same way. It was different for him, he had something to compare home to , something to remember. A mother. Maybe that was why it was easier for Sam to allow Grace to take on that role for him, she was a friend, a confidant. He just hoped Dean would break it down and realise that she didn't want to take over, she didn't want to replace anyone in his life. She just wanted to be there for them now. It bothered him that Dean never fully relaxed into their company. He was so aware that his big brother felt uncomfortable that during the last visit he'd known on the first day Dean would have them moving on quicker than before.

Nicki handed Sam the steaming cup of coffee and winked as someone approached him from behind.

"Hey Paula."

Sam froze. Carefully put down his cup and smiled as he turned to the woman behind him. She beamed fully at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Hey Sam how are you?"

"Good thanks Paula, do you want coffee?"

"To drink please, not to wear."

"Of course." Laughed Sam as he motioned Nicki for another cup. He always became so nervous around Paula, either throwing coffee onto her or, like last time, dropping a bowl of soup over her feet.

Paula sat opposite Sam and tried desperately to hide the heat he caused to rise in her. She sat with her arms on the table projecting a relaxed demeanour but she felt anything but. This young man made her blood rush through her veins and heat her body with the friction.

Husband and kids, husband and kids. Blah Blah Blah.

"How have you been Sam?"

Sam glanced up, fearful of catching the women's eyes and drowning within their depths. He looked instead at her hair, cut short and rounding her face perfectly. He glanced at her ears, moving his eyes down to her neck. Mentally berating himself he smiled and nodded.

"Good thanks. My brother's sick though. That's why we're here."

"Oh really? Wish him well from me will you please."

"Sure. How are you?"

"Good thanks."

Nicki passed the coffee for Paula to another waitress. Justine took the cup and giggled, they both loved watching these two trying to be polite and civil. It was so obvious that they were mentally undressing each other each time they met.

"Here you go Paula, compliments of this strapping young man here."

Paula reached for the mug and scolded Justine with her eyes.

"Sam, could you pass me the sugar please?"

"Yeah sure." As Sam reached for the sugar he knocked over a ketchup bottle that some inconsiderate customer had decided to leave the top off of. The bottle fell back and rolled along the table, spilling it's contents over the edge, dropping the red liquid down lazily into Paula's lap.

Had it not been for Justine and Nicki howling with laughter he would have screamed and pouted like a five year old.

Instead he grabbed some paper towels and smiled as Paula sat back, giving him easy access to her lap.

XXXXXXXXXX

After walking around the town for an hour Sam made his way back to the motel. He found Grace in her living room watching what appeared to be a very corny soap opera.

"Have fun Sam?"

He nodded and smiled, ignoring her smirk.

"How is he?"

"Feeling a lot better I'd say. He even managed to eat some more toast so tonight I might try him on some more filling food. Need to build up his strength. How was the diner?"

"Good." Answered Sam warily. "I'm gonna go up and check on Dean."

"He needs help with something Sam, I'll stay down here while you see to him."

Sam frowned as he made his way to the stairs and up to Dean's room. He found his brother dozing on his right side. The lines of pain across his face almost invisible.

"Hey man, how you doing?"

"'m ok."

Dean watched as Sam made his way into the room, settling into the chair by the bed. He rolled onto his back easily. The ache in his muscles eased and easily ignored. Sam crinkled his nose and frowned, looking at Dean in bewilderment.

"What's that smell?"

"You mean BO or the other smell?"

"The other smell."

"Lavender and Camomile." Dean shook his head at Sam's puzzled frown. "Don't ask."

"Ok, you look like you feel better."

"Yeah I do, Grace took the ache away." Dean shook his head again at Sam's puzzled frown. "Don't ask."

"She said you ate lunch?"

"Yeah, was even hungry for it."

"Man that's great."

Dean cast his eyes downward, he wanted, no, he needed Sam to help him but having to ask his brother for this kind of help, when he was so weak, not being able to stand on his own still, having to be supported just to walk to the bathroom, just wasn't right. But they were brothers. They'd been through worse.

"Dean? What it is?"

"Can, you, um. Can you help me to, um…" Dean pulled at his t-shirt and gave a relieved sigh as the realisation crossed his younger brother's features.

"You need to get clean." Sam stated. It wasn't a question. It was something he'd been waiting for Dean to ask since he'd started looking better.

Dean nodded and smiled what he hoped was a relieved smile, not one full of guilt over being such a burden.

"Dean it's fine. You want a shower or a bath?"

The surprised raise of his eyebrows hit his face before Dean could hold back the reaction. He hadn't actually thought of how he wanted to get clean, just that he needed to. He again allowed the surprise to play across his face as Sam gathered the supplies he'd need and carried them to the bathroom, along with a fresh t-shirt and boxers. His little brother amazed him so often with heroics and physic gifts that it took this, this small acknowledgment of his being needed, the acceptance of the task in hand. The love with which he'd taken over what was a difficult thing for Dean to ask. Took it all in his stride out of love for his brother. It was that love, shown in small ways that scared Dean.

To have someone depend on you was easy, could be focused on and used in battle. But ever since that day Dad had called on Sammy to come and help with the hunts Dean had felt a terror like no other. His brother, who loved him, would also die for him. It was a package deal. Love someone that much and you'd be willing to sacrifice anything for them.

Sam came back from the bathroom and decided that since Dean wouldn't make up his mind, seeing how he seemed so uncomfortable with the decision, that he'd make it for him.

"Ok man, well seeing how you're still wobbly on your feet I think a bath is probably the best thing. I'll go get it started."

With that Sam turned and left the room, leaving Dean, mouth agape, staring at empty space.

Well, guess that answered that question. This was going to be…interesting.

Once he was satisfied the water wasn't too hot Sam went back into the bedroom to pull the covers from Dean. Dean for his part attempted to help but he had to admit he was as weak as a new born calf and standing for too long made his head spin and his knees buckle.

With an arm around Sam's shoulders he walked slowly and carefully to the bathroom. His first steps strong and determined, as the short journey wore on he gave more of his weight over to his brother as his strength began to leave him. By the time Sam sat him on the closed toilet lid he was panting and feeling the need to take a nap.

"Dean, you ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

When the hell did he get so weak? Somewhere around the fifth or sixth bout of puking he guessed. What a week. He looked up at his younger brother and nodded. Figuring the quicker this started the quicker it would be over.

Sam pulled the clothes from his brother and helped him into the bath. Dean crinkled his nose at the smell from the bubbles.

"Dude! What the hell?"

"I just grabbed whatever was in the cabinet. It's cranberry i think." Sam failed to hide the smirk as Dean flicked the bubbles around with his hand.

"Sam I got it from here."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be in the hallway reading, give me a holler when you're done."

Sam handed Dean the shower gel and a face cloth to wash himself, as he reached the door Dean gently called his name.

"Thanks Sam."

"It's what brothers are for Dean."

"Cranberry scented baths? You're such a girl Sammy."

"Ok, well maybe we'll leave that bit out of the story."

"Dude this is a story that will never be told."

Sam laughed as he pulled the door to, ignoring his brother's irritated shout of his name. He settled himself on the floor of the hallway with a book on Demons Bobby had lent him. As he read he could hear the swish of water and the gentle sound of Dean singing 'Hand In My Pocket' by Alanis Morrissette.

Dean washed himself slowly, hating the feeling of being so weak but loving the feel of being clean. He washed all the sweat from his body and leant back against the cool porcelain of the tub. The water was warm and comforting, aiding the rub Grace had given him and easing his tired muscles. His eyes began to grow heavy as his mind left for a wander. He remembered the past few visits , just hanging out, getting attached. He allowed his mind to retrace that first meeting of Grace and Nicki. He loved coming here but it was a big no no in the Rule Book of John Winchester. He was getting attached again, he knew it and his Dad wouldn't approve. Dean closed his eyes and let his mind wander to happier times, younger times.

Sam turned over another page of his book, he hadn't heard Dean move around in the water for some time now and was torn between his brothers privacy and just barging right in there to check he was ok. He settled for a happy medium and stood quietly. He pushed the door slowly and peered into the bathroom. Dean's head was slumped toward the door, resting against the side of the bath. His right arm draped over the edge, small droplets of water gently making their way down his fingers to fall gracefully onto the tiled floor. Sam stepped forward, pulling a towel from the rack as he went. Kneeling beside his brother he flicked his face gently with water and smiled as slits of green drowsily appeared to frown up at him.

"You know you shouldn't fall asleep in the tub Dean."

"Mm? Wasn't 'sleep."

"Yeah, ok man. Time to get out though, you're turning into a prune."

Dean frowned again as he lifted his left hand from the water and studied the wrinkles on his fingers. He was so tired, so warm and comfortable that his mind eluded him with a decent comeback.

"Yeah, well Sammy, you're a prune."

Sam smirked at his brother as he helped him to stand on shaky legs, wrapping the towel around his shoulders he guided him to sit on the closed toilet lid and began drying him.

"Dude, I can dry myself."

"You sure?"

"Seriously Sam you need to tone down the mothering or we'll start having to look for a boyfriend for you."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"I'll go get your bed ready, you finish up here."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam smiled as he left Dean sitting on the toilet seat. He knew full well that even the act of drying himself would exhaust him. But his brother was a stubborn jerk and as always needed to find out the hard way. Sam replaced the sheets on the bed with new ones Grace had brought up earlier. As he made his way back to the bathroom he could see Dean hanging on tightly to the basin, attempting to stay standing while he brushed his teeth.

"Got a date Dean?"

"Bite me." Dean said around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Seriously man that could have waited."

Dean spat and rinsed his mouth, missing the side of the basin as he tried to put is toothbrush down and ignoring the fact Sam had to steady him with a helping hand as he bent to pick the toothbrush up from the floor.

"Think it's time we got you back into bed bro."

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Really?" Asked Sam with genuine surprise as he supported Dean on the slow walk back to the bedroom. "Can I have that in writing?"

"Dude if you get sick I am so getting you back for this."

"I don't get sick Dean. Here, lay down, shut up and go to sleep."

"Gonna make you sick if it's the last thing I do." Dean ignored Sam pulling the covers up to his chin, ignored the fact his mind had him rolling towards the chair where Sam had sat with his book, he attempted to ignore Sam's feet as they were propped up by his head.

"Dude, your feet stink."

"Go to sleep Dean."

"Seriously man." he said around a yawn. "I think you're the one that needs a bath now."

"Dean, go to sleep."

---------------------------------------------------

Would love to know what ya think of this chapter, it was fun to write so hope it was fun to read!! I figured Dean was a cranberry type of man! LOL!

Again thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this .

X


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Grace pulled the second batch of cookies from the oven and set them carefully on the table. Everyone loved her cookies. Especially the two Winchester brothers. The boys had been with her for a week now. Admittedly the first few days had been spent watching over a very sick Dean. Now that he was getting better though Grace could enjoy their company a bit more. He'd worried her those first couple of days. So quiet, so sick and so miserable. That wasn't her Dean. Not at all. But the more she thought about it the more she realised he hadn't been her Dean for a couple of visits now. There was something bugging that boy and Grace was determined to find out what.

After she was done fussing of course.

Dean could make it around upstairs without help now but after a short walk to the bathroom and back she could tell how tired he was. Sam had helped him down the stairs to lay on the couch where he was currently curled up and snoring. Grace loved to see those boys taking care of each other. Usually it was Dean with a well timed joke to take Sam's mind off of something he shouldn't be focusing on. What it was Grace would never know. Other times it was a sarcastic remark or poke in the ribs to bring Sam back from his reverie, what it was, Grace understood. Losing a loved one wasn't easy to get over. Even all these years on she still missed her husband Albert. Still missed his gentle hand on her back when she was in a situation unknown. His hand within hers when they were walking down the street, his body pressed closed as she drifted to sleep.

Grace understood Sam's pain when it came to Jess. Sam had opened up to her, knew he could talk about Jess and Grace would understand. Dean would try to , but anytime he saw his brother heading toward painful memories he would say something or do something to bring him back.

Sam ambled into the kitchen with his nose raised high, breathing in and savouring the sweet smell of cookies.

"All for me I hope?"

"Sam you really need to learn to share, these are for you, Dean, Nicki and Jason."

"Do they all know you're cooking them?"

"No."

"Well then, just give them all to me."

Sam reached for a hot cookie as Nicki and Jason came striding through the door.

"Hands of Samuel those are mine!"

"Nicki, Grace says you have to learn how to share."

Nicki turned to Grace who merely smirked and shook her head. While both women engaged in conversation Jason and Sam grabbed a handful of cookies. Grace turned in time to catch Jason with hamster cheeks and Sam blowing out crumbs while trying to not laugh.

"BOYS! Those are NOT ready yet."

"Sorry Grace." came the simultaneous reply as both men tried to appear innocent while swallowing a mouth full of cookie.

"Jason honey?"

"Yeah Grace?"

"Would you mind having a look at the oil in my car? The light keeps coming on and I know you said it was just the light that was broken but it's worrying me. Especially seeing how it has trouble starting every now and then."

"Do I get a cookie?"

"You mean on top of the five you shoved in your mouth while my back was turned?"

Jason smiled innocently and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes you can honey."

With that he grabbed up two cookies, smiled triumphantly at Sam and went out to check on Grace's car.

Sam stepped forward to the plate of cookies and pulled his hand away a second before Grace could slap it with a spoon.

"They are not ready yet Sam."

"You let Jason have two."

"I let him have one, he's checking my car for me."

"He took two." Mumbled Sam as he moved back toward the door. "How was work Nicki?"

"Good thanks Sam. Paula came in, asked about you."

Sam suddenly found that the scuff on his shoe needed closer inspection as he tried to ignore the amused smirks of the women before him. He was about to mount a defence when Grace turned her smile to a chastising frown aimed behind Sam.

"Dean Winchester what the hell are you doing up and around? I told you to stay put on that couch boy."

Dean held onto the door frame and looked around the room in confusion.

"Vampires."

"What?" asked both Nicki and Sam. Sam making a step toward Dean before he slid to the floor. He felt his forehead and searched his face for fever. Grace stepped forward and rested her own hand on his head.

"He's not got a fever. Temperatures a little high though."

"Vampires." Breathed Dean again. "They're in here . Kate is in here."

"No honey, Dean, look at me sweetheart. There are no vampires. You killed her remember? Are you ok baby? You need to stay on the couch. You haven't got your strength back yet."

Dean looked up at Grace, Sam was still holding his arm and was looking at him suspiciously. He licked his lips and pleaded with his eyes to Grace.

"You want water Dean honey?"

Dean nodded then let his eyes drift toward the table. Grace followed his gaze and then smiled at him, kissing his forehead. She filled a glass of water for him and then reached up for a plate to laden with cookies. All the while Nicki leant back against the sink with a smirk on her face. She had to admit it, she was impressed. She watched as Dean's eyes travelled from the cookies making their way onto the plate to catch Nicki's own eyes. He winked at her and then sighed heavily and moaned slightly.

"Sam, honey you get your brother back to the couch this instance. He shouldn't be up."

Dean winked again at Nicki, who in turn threw him a thumbs up. She averted her eyes when she realised Sam was watching her.

"Sure Grace, wouldn't want Dean to fall on his ass would we." He accentuated the last few words, dragging his brother with him as he made his way to the living room.

"You are unbelievable you know that?"

"Sam, I do not know what you mean."

Dean eased himself onto the couch as Sam lifted his legs up and pulled the blanket over him.

"Seriously man that's so wrong."

"What?"

"Pretending to be more sick than you are. Just for cookies!"

"You're jealous."

"What?"

"You're jealous that I get a whole plateful."

"Am not."

"Are too. Little Sammy is jealous of the cookies."

"Well it isn't fair."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"I'm still regaining my strength."

Sam frowned in his attempt to think up a rebuttal. He smiled slyly as he sat down beside the couch that cocooned his brother. His back to Dean's hip. He looked over his left shoulder and quirked an eyebrow. Dean was instantly on guard.

"You let me have half that plateful."

"No way man they are my cookies."

"Or I'm telling Grace you just tricked her."

"You want the left half or the right?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Grace joined the boys in the living room after sending Nicki and Jason on their way with a bag of cookies each. Sam was spread out on the floor beside the couch where Dean was laid out, all wrapped up in a blanket. Both their bellies were full of cookies and each man has a satisfied smile on his lips. Grace took the chair besides the couch and rested her hand on the top of Dean's head. Absently she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Sam honey would you turn the channel for me please?"

"Grace you really need to get a TV with a remote. All the rooms have them. You should take one from there."

"Those are for the guests Sam. No, I am quite happy with this TV. It serves it's purpose well and if I had a remote I'd get too lazy. I'm getting older, no need to get lazier with it."

"You're not lazy Grace." Dean said quietly, her fingers in his hair were slowly lulling him to sleep.

"Not yet I'm not. But I've heard many stories about people getting caught up in tv and then getting big and fat and never leaving the house."

"Grace I seriously doubt that will ever be you. What channel do you want?"

"You know which one Sam." Grace threw the younger man a wink. As the soap started she felt Dean raise his head.

"What the hell is this?"

"Sunset Beach. And don't swear boy." She slapped him gently on the head. "You'll like it, I'm sure."

"Doubt it." Grumbled Dean.

"That's what Sam said, but he likes it now."

Dean raised his eyebrows to his brother who smiled back as he resumed his position by Dean.

"Seriously bro you'll like this show."

"I understand you liking it Francis but a proper man like me doesn't watch this crap."

Grace slapped him again.

"Crap isn't swearing."

"The slap was for being rude to your brother."

Sam smirked as the program began.

"Yeah, don't be rude to me dufus."

Grace slapped the back of Sam's head as Dean let out a giggle.

As the episode wore on Sam manoeuvred his way around to sit on the left side of Grace. Her free hand was entwined in his hair, her other still threading the fingers through Dean's hair. She could practically hear both men purring. Her house always seemed bigger when the boys and Nicki were there, when she was alone she could feel the walls closing in. It was moments like this that she dreamed about. That she savoured. That she hoped to have again.

These two had seen such horror. Had lived through such pain. She knew they both hunted the things that nightmares were made of, but to give them this levity. To allow them this comfort was such a small token to her yet such a huge one to them.

Both men felt the stress in their bones seep away. The ache in their necks and backs from the hard motel beds, the ache in Dean's stomach, all melting away as Grace ran her fingers threw their hair in such an absentminded way that it felt like she was a part of them.

Sam relaxed as Dean began to realise they'd have to leave soon. He felt the weight of the leaving . He always felt the weight before they left. It was something he wished he could avoid. Maybe it was best to not come here again? He looked over at Sam and realised he couldn't do that to his brother. Maybe he couldn't do that to himself either. He deserved this. The love of an old women. They all needed each other. Their father knew the boys disappeared for a few days here and there. But he never asked where. Would he allow this if he knew? Would he insist on coming here to meet them all? Would he show kindness? Or would he demand that the soldiers return to battle, no respite.

Dean allowed his mind to wander back to him, beckoned by the feel of Grace's fingers along his head and the sound of Sam's contented breathing. His eyes wandered to the tv and he disinterestedly began to watch the show, the acting seemed bad even to Dean. Soap operas, he never understood them. They seemed to suck the soul out of people. It seemed to him it was just a place for actors who couldn't get a job anywhere else. There was always a bitch character as well. He wandered when she would show herself. Why the hell would Grace want to watch this crap?

He heard a happy giggle beside him and twisted his head around to catch a glimpse of the look of fan girl glee on Grace's face. She winked at him and then returned her gaze back to the tv. Cole. What a stupid name for a character.

Ok, well, that explained why Grace watched the show. But how the hell did Sam get hooked? And how the hell was he going to wean him off?

Dean rolled carefully to his side, Grace's fingers left his hair and for a second he was sorry he moved. But as he settled he felt the touch return. Sam leaned forward to pull the blanket back over Dean from where it had fallen when he'd shifted. Sam's eyes went back to the tv, he was glued. He was transfixed. His mouth had fallen open and he seemed to have forgotten how to blink. Dean followed his gaze lazily and almost choked.

"Damn, who the hell is that?"

"Meg." Breathed out Sam. His face was flushed and instead of feeling Grace's hands in his hair he was imagining the character's.

"I'd like to bang that." Dean heard, more than felt the slap on his head.

"Me too." Sam ducked before Grace could make contact with his skull.

"Honestly you two, all you think about is sex."

"No we don't." Defended Sam.

"Really?"

"Well, maybe he does."

"Hey man!" Dean frowned at his little brother, they both realised Grace wasn't a part of the conversation anymore. One glance at the tv told them why.

"Yeah Grace," Dean settled further into the couch. "We're the only ones that think about sex."

"I may be getting older honey, but damn I'd give him a go."

"Dude! We are so watching this after we leave."

"Got that right Sammy."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Big thanks to my friend Kay for the idea of the soap opera watching!

Sorry to make you wait for the next chapter, hope you liked it!! Thank you again for all yor wonderful reviews. Sadly this story is coming to an end, only two more chapters left so please please please let me know what you think!

X


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam sat watching his brother sleep. It was mid afternoon and he knew they'd need to leave soon. Another text message received, another job to get to. Dean was stronger than before but Sam was determined to hold off leaving for at least another two days. He'd told his Dad that in a return text message. He was waiting for the phone call demanding to know what was going on and why they weren't hauling ass to where good ol' Dad had pointed.

Not one to disappoint the phone buzzed with John's caller ID. Sam got up carefully from his place on the chair opposite the couch and took the call in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad."

"Sam, why aren't you on the road? Where's Dean?" John demanded.

"He's sick, we'll be on the road in a couple of days."

"Sick?" John's tone softened slightly.

"Yeah, he caught a bug, he's over the worst of it but he's gonna need a couple more days."

Sam waited patiently as the silence crept across the call. He could almost hear the regret of tone in his father's lack of voice.

"You sure he's ok?" He said finally.

"He's fine, just needs to rest."

"Ok. I guess the job can wait another day or so."

"Where are you Dad?" Sam knew he'd never answer, knew the question would be evaded.

"On another job. I'll call in a day or so, to check on Dean."

"Yeah, sure, talk to you then." Sam hung up once the line went dead. "Nice, no 'how are you son' or 'I'll come help you look after Dean'."

"Sam?" Nicki looked quizzically at him from the doorway.

"Hey Nicki."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just , er.."

"Your Dad?"

Sam smiled and nodded sadly.

"He want you both back on the road?"

"Yeah, but we've got a couple of days yet."

"Good. Cos I'd like to cook you a farewell dinner."

"You'd like to cook?"

Nicki frowned and moved passed Sam into the living room. Dean was awake and stretching his tired muscles.

"How's that Dean? I'll cook you dinner?"

"I really don't wanna get sick again Nicki."

"Hey!"

Dean smirked as she stormed out of the room. He was about to throw a quip to his brother when he noticed the frown on the younger man's face. It was a unique frown, only used when there was a certain person involved.

"Dad?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed as he sat on the chair. "Wants us back on the road in a couple of days."

"He say a couple of days or did you demand a couple of days?"

"I told him you were sick."

"Sam!" Dean sat forward, " You shouldn't have told him."

"Why?"

"Because he'll be pissed is why."

"Actually he sounded a little concerned."

"Really?"

Sam smiled, yet inside he hated the fact that John Winchester had managed to raise a son to be ashamed of being sick.

"He said it's a job that can wait a couple of days so there's no need to leave just yet."

"But we have to leave."

"Yeah." Sam frowned and watched as Dean seemed to slump, the breath leaving him. Within seconds he appeared to have shrunken.

"Dean? You ok?"

Dean looked up and attempted to pull the mask down, attempted to put on his smile and give a thumbs up to the world. Everything's ok here, no need to worry. But this was Sam.

"I hate leaving."

"Is that why you were so quiet last time?"

"I wasn't quiet last time."

"Yeah bro, you were. Come on, spill."

Dean sighed heavily and sat back, pulling the blanket around him.

"I hate that I get settled here, ya know? I get settled and then we have to move on. It's..it's …" Dean frowned as the words escaped him.

"It's like leaving family."

Both men turned to see Grace leaning against the doorframe. She smiled knowingly when Dean nodded.

"Dean honey, I don't like it when you leave either." Grace crossed the distance confidently, the way a person does when they are certain of their feelings, certain of the path they are on. She sat next to Dean, pulled her legs under her and rested her elbow on the back of the couch, she leaned her head against her hand and patted his knee. She looked at both of the brothers and smiled. Dean frowned to Sam who matched his own confused look. Grace didn't look sad. She didn't look upset. She looked…happy.

"You know you boys are family here. You will always have a home here. No matter if I see you once a month or once a year. No less mind you." She looked sternly at each man making sure her time frame was acknowledged. "As long as I get to see you I'm happy. If it was less than once a year then of course I'd be out in my car hunting you down."

"You'd have to get it started first."

Grace ignored Dean's quip and Sam's laugh and continued. "My point is this is home. As far as you both are concerned you will always be welcome here, you will always be a part of my life and I will always be here for you. Dean honey you said you felt bad coming here because you were sick, well, that's what home is. Home isn't a place to visit only when things are good. What makes a home 'home' is being able to go there when you're sad, hurt, lonely or sick. Home is letting the people who love you care for you. That's home, that's family. You boys are welcome here anytime."

Dean swore he was blinking away sweat that had formed from his being wrapped in a blanket. Sam looked at Grace, allowing his tears to be seen. His gratitude to cross the room and envelop her in an embrace. Grace smiled fully at him and he swore his heart grew two sizes from the sight. She turned to Dean, who was studying a frayed strand of blanket in his lap.

"Dean honey?"

He couldn't look at her, it was breaking the rule. If she saw how much her words meant, if she knew how grateful he was, how much he loved her. How much he needed her, needed to know she was here while he was on the road with Sam. If she knew that then he knew his father would see instantly that he'd gotten attached to someone, to someplace. Can't break the rule. Can't break the rule. Don't break the rule. He shook his head when he felt Sam place a hand on his knee. His brother crouched in front of him.

"Dean? Hey man you ok?"

"Sam honey why don't you go make us some coffee?" Grace stroked his cheek and nodded that it was ok to leave them. Sam rubbed Dean's legs and left him with Grace. Somehow knowing she'd make it ok.

"Dean, look at me."

He shook his head again. Grace gently lifted his chin, her heart going out to him as the green depths shimmered with years of unshed tears.

"I know now why you're always so sad when you come here. It's because you know you have to leave isn't it?"

"It's not just that." He whispered, still unable to meet her eyes. "I really like being here, but we have so much to do. I can't get attached. If I do we might get stuck here."

"No you won't baby. You boys know your purpose and you're too much of a restless soul to get stuck here. So what's really going on?"

"Dad."

"He doesn't know you come here?"

Dean shook his head and allowed his eyes to meet Grace's. He silently begged her to make it ok. To give him permission to go.

"Dean honey, this is your sanctuary. Your's and Sam's. No one can take that from you. Do you know all the places your Dad goes?"

"No."

"Well then, he has his places of comfort to go to, don't think he doesn't. Everyone needs that one place, that one place they can go to where everything melts away and they can forget and relax. He has his place, I guarantee it. This is yours."

"But we always have to leave you. It hurts when we leave and I hate that. I'd rather not have this place and you if we have to leave."

"Dean honey you're looking at this all wrong."

"I am?"

"Yes, instead of being sad a visit is coming to an end, I'm always thankful for the time and excited another visit is on the way."

Dean gazed into Grace's eyes and felt the love easing his worry, easing his heart ache. Maybe she was right. There were so many things his dad kept from them. It wasn't such a stretch that he went somewhere else, had time away from everything. Was it? They would be back here. He knew Sam wouldn't leave it long before dropping hints about visiting.

Dean sniffed back the tears and ran a hand across his face. He looked at Grace, held her gaze and smiled.

"So we never say 'goodbye', just 'see you soon'? Is that it?"

"That's it honey. Now, seeing how you made me cry a little here I think you need to hug me to make it better."

Dean snorted but leant forward for the hug and relished the feel of the love surrounding him. Sam watched from the doorway, unseen by the two on the couch. He wiped away the tears that had fallen freely down his face and smiled broadly. He knew he was attached to Grace for a reason, and seeing her with Dean made him fall in love with her all the more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay! Blame a SN marathon with friends and my need to watch the new eppy almost hourly!

Thank you all for your amazing reviews! You really know how to fuel the creative fire! Only one more chapter to go, but i hope you've enjoyed the ride

X


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter Ten

All eyes were on the man at the corner of the table, all eyes were watching.

Unblinking.

All eyes were amazed . Four sets of astonished gazes unable to break free.

Dean tucked into his third plateful undeterred.

They had sat down to dinner with quiet anticipation. Grace always cooked, so having Nicki take that honour was a privilege, and a cold white fear.

From their place at the dinner table they had spoken and laughed, enjoyed each others company and caught up on all the town gossip. Sam and Dean had listened intently to Jason as he retold stories from the past few months. Grace had left the room to check on Nicki when Jason launched into another retelling of her public towel moment when the wind had caught the door.

"You ok honey?"

"Aunt Grace what did I tell you?"

"Not to check up on you."

"So what are you doing?"

"Checking up."

Grace quickly backed out of the kitchen as a bread roll came flying toward her at high velocity. Jason grinned as she walked back into the dining room, taking her place opposite Dean and next to Sam. Jason sat at the head of the table and spread his arms.

"I told you not to bother her."

"I wasn't bothering her Jason." Grace almost pulled off the innocence but the eyes of the men surrounding her reminded her she could no longer fool them. "Ok, well maybe I was checking up a little bit."

"She doing ok?" Asked Dean as his stomach growled loudly.

"Dude how hungry are you?"

"I'm about to pass out Sam."

Grace patted his arm and gave a wink to Sam. Both pleased that Dean's appetite was finally back to full health, even though his body was still to catch up. He no longer felt sick or had a temperature but he did tire quickly. He'd taken to napping in the afternoon and up until that morning had only wanted sweet foods and toast. But the time to leave was drawing near and both Grace and Nicki were determined that neither brother left until they'd been fattened up. Although the prospect of having to fatten Sam up, given his huge appetite and size, had almost caused Nicki to cancel dinner.

"She seems to be doing alright in there." Sam said as he motioned to the kitchen.

"Wait." Jason held up his hand, dropping it again as the sound of something being knocked over, followed by enough swear words to keep Grace cringing for months to come , could be heard from the kitchen.

"NICKI! NO SWEARING!"

"SORRY AUNT GRACE BUT IT'S ALL GONE TO SHIT." Came the shout back.

"NICKI!" Grace jumped up from the chair and stormed into the kitchen, only to make a hasty retreat when another bread roll was thrown her way.

Ten minutes later and the occupants of the dining room sat staring at five mountain full's of food. Nicki sat beside Dean and smiled at Sam. Jason, from his place at the head of the table, managed to reign in the need to laugh at the looks on the faces around him before Nicki caught his smirk.

Each plate was full on one whole side with mash potato covered in baked beans. On the other side raw carrot , pasta and steak.

"So what do you call this Nicki?"

"Sam this is my own creation, I call it the 'Nickster."

Sam raise his eyebrows as he poked the mash.

"And that Sam, is a volcano."

"Volcano?"

"Yeah, cheesy mash with baked beans spilled down the middle."

"Volcano?"

Jason smirked but looked away before Nicki could reprimand him with one of her looks.

"Sam are you going to write an essay on it or try it?"

"You have pasta with it."

"So?"

"So, I've never had that combination before. I'm sure it'll be great."

"Well Dean seems to like it." Said Grace as she watched the older Winchester fill his fork with steak, mash and carrot before shovelling it into his mouth.

"This is damn good." He mumbled around the mouthful, ignoring the laughs as he shovelled another forkful in. Nicki leant over and kissed his cheek. Dean, not to be distracted from his food, threw her a quick wink and began his shovelling all over again.

That was two plateful's ago, he was currently on his third while everyone else was enjoying a coffee. Nicki beamed as she watched Dean eat. He'd mumbled something about it being the 'best godamned meal ever' and had then asked for more.

Grace watched amused while Sam sat there slightly in awe of how much his brother could eat.

"Jason?"

"Yes Nicki?"

"See that?"

"Dean eating his own body weight in volcano and pasta? Yes, yes I do."

"THAT, is how you should eat my meals. With gratitude and as though it were the best meal ever."

"Nicki?"

"Yes Jason?"

"Dean's eating that way because it's his first proper meal in over a week. No wonder he's full of gratitude. And considering all his other meals were toast and cookies, it is the best meal he's had this week."

"Hey!" Protested Grace.

"Sorry Grace, the soup was great." Jason threw her a wink and watched as she melted.

"Dean you ok?" Sam had noticed his brother flinch and the colour drain a little.

"Yeah, just please don't mention that soup."

"Hey!" Protested Grace again.

XXXXXXXXX

While Jason and Dean got lost in a conversation about classic cars and their upkeep, Grace pulled Sam into the kitchen.

Nicki stood by the sink, a box in her hands, wrapped in shiny purple paper with a big silver bow.

"Sam honey, Nicki and I wanted to get you a gift. You've been lacking in attention this week and seeing as you're leaving tomorrow we figured we'd get you something to remind you of home and something you can use again when the time comes."

"You didn't have to." Sam walked forward as Grace guided him into a seat at the kitchen table.

"It's the least we could do for all the smiles you bring us."

"I brought you high temperatures and vomiting."

"Well, true, next time maybe skip that part."

"Don't worry Sam," Said Nicki as she placed the box in front of him. "We have a gift for Dean too."

"Although his is cookies so I'm sure the way he's going tonight they won't last. But this will honey."

Sam smiled up at the two women. Gratitude and love evident in his eyes. He truly adored being here , and he really felt that if there were people like this out there then good would always prevail. He was sure Dean would start to believe it too. Given enough time.

Taking a deep breath Sam began to unwrap the large box, he pulled off the bow carefully, then worked his way around the edges of the paper to look for the join to begin pulling the tape off.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Nicki incredulously.

"Honey let him do it his own way."

"At this rate he'll never get into the damn thing."

"Don't swear."

"Damn isn't swearing."

"Yes it is and I don't like it. You've picked that up from Dean I'm sure."

Sam smirked and then grinned proudly up at Nicki as he hooked his fingers beneath the tape and carefully peeled the paper from the box. He stared dumbly for a few seconds at the writing on the outside.

Ketchup.

He glanced at Grace and Nicki who urged him to continue into the box. As he opened the corners he couldn't keep the blush that crept up his neck and across his skin, turning his face a bright red colour.

"Ketchup?"

"Twelve bottles." Pointed out Nicki.

"With squeezy tops that don't spill when pushed over." Whispered Grace as she ruffled his hair and walked away giggling.

Nicki tried to hide her smile behind her hands but had to give in as Sam sat staring dumbly into the box.

XXXXXXXXXX

"All packed?"

"Yeah Grace."

"Got your cookies?"

Dean smiled and let her wipe the crumbs from his mouth.

"I didn't think they'd last so I baked you some more. Sam has them in a container in the car."

"You gave them to Sam?"

"He promised to not eat them all."

"Eat what?" Asked Sam as he came to stand by Dean.

"Don't eat all the cookies, save some for Dean."

"I think he's had enough."

"Dude half of those cookies are mine."

"Dean learn to share."

"Bet you're gonna add ketchup to your half."

Sam threw Grace a frown and ignored the innocent look she tried to appease him with.

"Take care Grace, and thanks again." Sam pulled the older woman close to him and wrapped her in an embrace she returned with just as much love. She rubbed his back as she felt his warmth surrounding her.

"You be careful now you hear? And I want to see you soon."

"You will."

Sam kissed Grace on the cheek and moved to shake hands with Jason and hug Nicki goodbye once she was finished squeezing the air out of Dean.

The younger woman let go of Dean slowly, wiping her eyes and hitting him on his arm.

"What was that for?"

"A thank you , for eating all my meal."

"It was gorgeous Nicki."

Nicki smiled as the world tiled slightly, she wiped her forehead and blinked quickly to clear her vision.

"You ok?"

"I'm good, go say goodbye to Grace, I got me Sam to say goodbye to still." Nicki turned and let herself get lost in Sam's arms.

Dean stepped forward toward Grace, he kept his head down as he swallowed quickly and cleared his throat.

"So, I , err, guess this is.."

"It's see you later."

Dean looked up and allowed Grace to pull him into an embrace. She held him tightly and felt her heart swell as he returned the embrace.

"I'll see you soon."

"You better baby, or I'll be out there looking for you."

"Yeah?" Laughed Dean into Grace's shoulder.

"You bet. And take care of that man mountain won't you."

"I will."

"And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You let him take care of you too."

Dean held Grace tighter, pulling in his emotions and getting ready to leave her. Although this time he felt different. This time he felt like it wasn't really goodbye. It really was see you soon.

They really would be back.

His heart didn't ache for the leaving, it ached for the return.

He pulled away slowly and smiled fully at Grace. There was no pain, there was no remorse. There was just this place to keep within his heart. A reason to fight, finally a reward that was all theirs. Their payment for the hunt wasn't money, wasn't always thanks, it was Grace and Nicki and a place to call home.

Sam smiled and nodded at his brother. Somehow these strangers who had taken them in had shown each brother a side they hadn't seen of the other, a side they now recognised and appreciated. They needed the break, needed the solace, and Grace's home was their sanctuary.

"Sam where are the cookies?"

"Passenger seat."

There was a slight pause before both brothers sprinted off at full speed in an attempt to win the prize first. Sam may have been the taller but he lacked in agility and Dean easily slid over the front of the car, jumped into the driver's side and held the cookies aloft like he'd just won an Oscar.

Sam pouted as he stood by the door, he felt a hand at his back ,he reached around as a bag of cookies was pushed into hand. He carefully climbed into the seat , keeping his own prize hidden from his ever hungry brother.

Both brothers waved from their respective windows as Dean peeled the Impala from the parking lot and made his way down the main street. Jason walked down the road toward the garage in awe as the purr of the car disappeared into the distance.

Grace once again found herself at the side of the road, watching as her boys drove away, her breath leaving a slow trail from her mouth into the sky above. She hugged her arms across her body and willed the time to speed up.

"Aunt Grace?"

"Yes Nicki honey?"

"I think I'm gonna puke."

"Oh shit."

The End.

---------------------------------------------------

I can't thank you all enough for your encouragement and kind words!! Thank you so much for coming on this ride with me!! I wish i could send you Sam and Dean as a thankyou but they're currently locked in my cupboard so you'll have to wait for them to free themselves.

Before i go watch Nightshifter for the seventh time i want to thank you again. Take care, and i'll see you the next time i feel the need to abuse Dean

x


End file.
